Question de point de vue
by Ryopini
Summary: Stiles se retrouve de nouveau embarqué dans une situation improbable en voulant aider son amie, photographe. Le voilà prêt à suivre les sportifs pour leurs prochains matchs. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, il est détesté par l'équipe au grand complet et encore plus par Derek, le capitaine. [Sterek] [UA] - Epilogue rajouté
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Nous voici le 4 septembre et je ne dirais qu'une chose : Joyeux anniversaire Sloe Balm ! :coeur:

Cette petite histoire est écrite en son honneur sur un thème "school fic" (plus ou moins à sa demande :p). Donc c'est un UA.  
Comme vous avez pu voir... Elle n'est pas en 'terminé'. Effectivement, elle sera en deux ou trois parties. Et pour ceux qui vont me le demander : Non je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire. Donc je ne sais pas encore exactement quand la suite sortira, mais sachez que j'ai l'idée déjà toute prête et que la suite est déjà commencée. Juste mon travail a pris plus de temps que prévu cet été !

Bref trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire cette première partie !

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Et merci pour la bêta lecture exceptionnelle sur cette histoire de Poguipie !

* * *

« Tu seras en charge de l'équipe de basket ce week-end. »

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage du jeune Stilinski. A quel moment s'était-il fait avoir ? Probablement dès lors que la belle Lydia l'avait invité à boire un coup. Pourtant il la connaissait, il aurait dû comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas invité innocemment.

Puis elle savait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui dire non. Alors quand la belle lui avait demandé d'aller prendre des photos pour elle et son club de journalisme, il n'avait pas su lui dire non.

Sans même savoir le sujet de travail.

Et maintenant qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'aider. Mais le regard perçant et persuasif de la jeune blonde vénitienne l'acheva, Stiles savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

Il pesta intérieurement, cela allait être un calvaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas l'équipe de basket, elle était emplie de monsieurs muscle sans cervelle.

Stiles n'était pas un homme de sport, il ne jugeait pas tous les sportifs, mais il savait que cette équipe c'était le gros lot.

Lui c'était plus l'intellect son domaine. Après tout, il faisait ses études dans la criminologie.

C'était grâce à son père qu'il s'était lancé dans là-dedans, ce dernier étant le shérif de Beacon Hill, du moment où Stiles avait eu la capacité de comprendre, il s'était plongé dans ses dossiers - en toute illégalité évidemment -. Cela avait eu l'avantage de le calmer lui et son hyperactivité. Puis il s'y était beaucoup réfugié après la mort de sa mère, il avait découvert que réfléchir à divers crimes lui permettait de réduire ses crises de paniques.

Il s'était aussi plongé dans la photographie, elle aussi l'avait beaucoup aidé. Même si maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il allait devoir s'occuper d'eux, il avait un doute qu'elle l'aide beaucoup.

Et bien que Stiles avait une sexualité qui penchait du côté masculine et donc qu'il allait au moins avoir l'avantage de profiter de corps musclés et torses nus, la stupidité qui émanait de l'équipe ne le stimulait pas pour ce travail.

Enfin, à dire vrai, il connaissait assez peu l'équipe. Il ne connaissait que quelques éléments du groupe mais il les avait déjà tous vus de loin et leur réputation du sportif cliché n'était plus à faire.

Notamment il pensa à Jackson, qu'il connaissait de la maternelle. C'était plus qu'une simple connaissance, ils avaient été des amis pendant un temps. Et il était même certain que le sportif avait encore un bon fond. Mais les années passantes, Jackson avait grandi et été rentré dans la catégorie des « beaux gosses adulés » alors que Stiles était encore le petit geek hyperactif ignoré de tous. Alors son ami avait commencé à l'ignorer, voire à le rabaisser pour rentrer dans les cases, brisant le peu de l'amitié qui leur restait.

L'autre personne qu'il connaissait, mais plus de vue cette fois, était Isaac, un beau blond finement musclé. Ils n'avaient pas de grande relation, voire aucune, mais il l'avait vu grandir et évoluer. Stiles avait toujours voulu se rapprocher de lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était passé de l'enfant discret qui se faisait tout petit à l'adolescent bien trop sûr de lui. Stiles ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, mais nul doute que le fait qu'il ait perdu son parent restant dans la même période a dû y jouer beaucoup. Au début il avait essayé de se dire que ça avait l'air d'être une bonne chose pour lui, mais il ne retenait qu'une seule chose au final : Il était devenu un crétin fini.

Et puis il y avait la dernière personne qu'il connaissait. Et pas des moindres.

En vérité, cette personne était même probablement ce qui lui donnait envie de fuir ce week-end.

C'était le capitaine de l'équipe.

Il était l'homme le plus insupportable au monde, le plus imbu de sa personne, taciturne au possible, ne communiquant qu'avec ses sourcils et prenant les gens de haut.

Mais le pire était probablement qu'il était un homme tellement sexy. Un putain de dieu vivant qui ferait fantasmer n'importe qui, avec une carrure impressionnante, des muscles saillants, des hanches qui donneraient envie de s'accrocher dessus, des yeux d'une couleur incroyable qui avait tendance à hypnotiser n'importe qui. Sa barbe finement taillée donnait envie de caresser sa joue, des cheveux à se damner, mais bien évidemment, qui ne donnait pas du tout envie à Stiles de glisser ses mains dedans. Parce que ce n'était absolument pas le genre du plus jeune.

En conclusion, vraiment un homme horrible.

Stiles soupira. Il avait beau essayer de se mentir, le capitaine, Derek Hale, était en vérité juste son énorme coup de cœur d'adolescent. Et à cette époque-là, « coup de cœur » était un doux euphémisme.

Mais son cœur avait été brisé il y a des années de ça, lorsque ce dernier était sorti avec une blonde stupide et mesquine au possible.

Les deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés au collège et même si Stiles était un peu plus jeune, le capitaine l'avait toujours bien considéré. Ces années-là, Derek était un peu plus souriant, plus ouvert. Ils ne discutaient jamais réellement, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils étaient amis, loin de là. Mais il connaissait son existence. Le capitaine n'hésitait pas à lui prêter main forte lorsqu'il voyait Stiles en difficulté.

Mais dès l'instant où il avait rencontré cette fille, il n'existait plus. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, ce n'était pas comme si Stiles était envahissant, mais il n'avait plus eu de sourire. Puis petit à petit, plus personne n'eut le droit à un sourire du bel homme. Cette fille l'avait éloigné de beaucoup de monde, il n'avait plus vraiment d'amis. Et après leur séparation, ce fut encore pire. Il était devenu l'homme imbu de sa personne, parfois moqueur, sexy comme un diable mais sombre au possible. Il ne souriait plus. Il ne prononçait plus un mot.

Stiles n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était passé, mais ce changement avait eu le mérite de diminuer l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui.

Il était devenu le typique mec populaire beau gosse, con comme un balai et faisant partie de l'équipe de basket.

Mais il était vrai que Stiles n'avait jamais trop lâché son regard de lui, il gardait espoir que malgré tout il était un homme bien qui avait eu une mauvaise expérience.

Puis il avait beau essayé de cacher son attirance, il savait pertinemment que son cœur battait toujours frénétiquement lorsqu'il le croisait par hasard.

Donc évidemment, savoir qu'il allait devoir passer un week-end à ses côtés pour suivre leurs matchs dans une autre ville était un enfer.

* * *

Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Lydia le tuerait s'il n'y allait pas. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que devoir aller les voir et se présenter comme le gars qui allait venir un week end avec eux pour les photographier.

Il se dirigea alors vers les vestiaires. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, elle était encore vide. Dans un grand désespoir, il profita de cette solitude pour poser sa tête sur un casier, grommelant contre tant de haine. Tout était terrible. L'équipe, les joueurs, Derek, le corps de Derek, le comportement de Derek et le comportement des mecs écervelés qu'il allait devoir en plus supporter.

\- Stilinski, tu fais quoi ici ?

\- Je rage sur ma position de futur photographe d'une équipe d'écervelés.

Il se redressa d'un coup, réalisant qu'il avait peut-être répondu à voix haute. C'est lorsqu'il se prit un violent ballon dans le ventre et qu'il gémit de douleur, qu'il n'en eut plus le doute.

\- Tant de haine.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Stiles observa les multiples personnes dans la pièce, tous faisaient bel et bien partie de l'équipe, et peu semblaient ravis de sa phrase.

En même temps il n'avait pas tort.

Son regard se posa sur le capitaine de l'équipe, en sueur, qui fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Il ne manqua cependant pas son regard noir, alors il tourna sa tête vers celui qui lui avait parlé.

\- Jajacks'.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin. Il le cherchait, il allait manger, mais il était hors de question qu'il se fasse d'ores et déjà martyriser. Il se frotta d'ailleurs le ventre, le choc comme toujours présent.

\- Tais-toi Stilinski.

\- Tu sais que tu peux toujours m'appeler Stiles ? Après tout, tu m'appelais comme ça avant.

\- Non merci.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Presque toute l'équipe se mit à croiser les bras en suivant l'allure du capitaine. Stiles s'empêcha de rire, s'il pouvait éviter plus de conflit, ça serait pas mal. Mais intérieurement, il pouvait clairement comparer les garçons à des petits chien-chiens qui suivaient à la lettre leur maître.

\- Avec un grand non plaisir, je suis photographe pour le prochain match.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? Pas moyen d'avoir un geek chiant comme toi. La petite blonde de la dernière fois était plus sympa.

Stiles plissa les yeux, si Jackson voulait jouer à ce jeu, il allait le trouver.

\- Pourtant plus jeune tu préférais clairement les bruns biens musclés, t'as changé d'avis, ou t'as fait une overdose en matant tes coéquipiers ?

Il n'eut pas eu le temps de profiter de la satisfaction de l'avoir rembarré qu'il sentit avec violence son dos s'incruster dans le casier derrière lui.

\- T'as pas bientôt fini avec tes conneries ?

Stiles ne réussit pas à répondre, la respiration complètement bloquée par la douleur. Sans aucun doute, il aurait une marque sur sa peau.

Il prit une difficile inspiration.

\- Bien ce que je disais, musclé mais écervelé.

Le joueur le décolla pour le replaquer contre le métal.

\- En termes de cerveau tu peux bien parler. T'as vu le tien ? T'es juste un hyperactif, ton cerveau est malade. Moi au moins j'ai un cerveau normal et des muscles. Toi t'es juste un petit gringalet qui parle pour rien dire et bon qu'à faire des crises de paniques pour sa maman.

\- T'es vraiment stupide Jackson…

La remarque l'avait blessé, Jackson savait où toucher pour faire mal. Ce dernier voulut en rajouter une couche suite à l'insulte, mais une main posée sur son épaule le freina. Derek ne parla pas, juste un grognement, cela suffit au joueur pour se décoller de lui et à Stiles pour reprendre sa respiration. Il leva son regard et se perdit dans celui du capitaine.

Le silence prit place dans le vestiaire, aucun joueur n'osa prononcer un mot. Stiles prit les devants en repoussant gentiment Jackson loin de lui, il remit correctement son t-shirt.

\- Tentons de repartir sur une bonne base ?

Derek plissa les yeux, attendant la suite. Stiles quant à lui, leva les yeux au ciel, définitivement cela n'allait pas être facile.

Il tendit sa main vers Derek pour serrer la sienne.

\- Stiles Stilinski, photographe à temps partiel, étudiant en criminologie à temps plein, enchanté.

Derek observa sa main, soupira, se retourna en quittant son t-shirt.

\- Fais juste ce que tu as à faire. Les autres, allez-vous doucher.

Tous écoutèrent leur capitaine et partirent sous la douche. Jackson prit un peu plus de temps, observant d'un œil attentif l'état de Stiles, puis partit les rejoindre. Stiles observa sa main toujours tendue, il soupira et grommela « je n'ai pas la gale quoi. »

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, observant les hommes se changer. Son regard se détourna quand il accrocha celui curieux de Derek. Non il n'avait pas maté, mais il ne pouvait ignorer qu'ils avaient un peu de charme, et qu'ils étaient vraiment bien foutu. Puis quelle idée de se promener torse nu.

Finalement, il soupira en les entendant ricaner sur sa personne, non vraiment, le corps ne fait pas tout.

* * *

Les jours passèrent très vite jusqu'au fameux week-end et Stiles n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'envie d'y aller. Ce fut même pire, la semaine fut longue. Les bousculades par l'équipe étaient devenues chose régulière, les regards noirs de Jackson étaient son nouveau bonjour matinal. Et lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec Lydia, celle-ci lui avait fait un grand sourire puis était partie dans un :

« C'est l'occasion ! Avec un peu de chance tu régleras tes conflits ! »

Il était évident pour lui que non, mais soit.

Alors lorsqu'il arriva le matin du départ, il essaya d'y aller convaincu que tout irait bien.

Mais son regard se posa rapidement sur le bus et sur l'assemblé positionné devant qui se retourna vers lui. Ils le dévisagèrent un long moment.

Bien.

\- Ca va être sympa.

Il soupira et s'avança vers eux. Il fit en sorte de ne pas prêter attention aux ricanements lorsqu'il monta dans le bus.

Sans hésiter, il s'installa à l'avant du bus, Stiles était à peu près sûr que tous iraient au fond, histoire de faire leurs malins. Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt d'aller au fond, mais grand bien leur fasse, au moins il savait où se placer pour être tranquille un temps.

S'installant au plus confortable sur son siège, il déploya la tablette, ouvrit son sac et en sortit son ordinateur qu'il plaça dessus. Quitte à passer deux heures en bus, autant en profiter pour travailler un petit peu. Il avait son propre projet à avancer.

Malheureusement pour lui, la session agréable ne faisait que commencer. Il ne vit pas l'équipe monter, il sentit juste l'écran claquer sur ses doigts et grimaça.

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Jackson suivit de Derek.

\- Crétins.

Il voulut relever l'écran mais ce fut celle de Derek qui bloqua l'ouverture avec sa main. Ce dernier le fixa d'un regard noir.

\- Calme tes ardeurs Hale. Vire ta main de mon pc où je te jure que ça va mal finir.

Derek leva un sourcil, moqueur. Ils se fixèrent un temps avant que Stiles ne reprennent la parole.

\- Oh tu as perdu la langue ? Pauvre petit.

Stiles força pour retirer ses mains de l'écran qui claqua sous l'appui de l'homme. Derek se pencha vers lui, toujours avec un regard noir. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, Stiles voyait bien sa colère. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Et alors qu'il voulut poser sa main sur son bras, Derek lui attrapa et lui serra le poignet.

Etonnamment, ce fut Jackson qui coupa court à ce conflit.

\- Viens Derek, laisse ce naze, il ne mérite pas que tu perdes ton temps ici.

\- Ecoute ton petit chien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir ?

\- Fais gaffe à toi.

\- Grr… Tu me fais peur Derek.

Stiles lui fit un sourire en coin, auquel Derek lui répondit par un regard noir. Jackson tapota sur l'épaule de Derek qui lâcha son poignet et s'installa sur une place non loin de lui. Stiles plissa des yeux, il se serait attendu à le voir partir vers le fond avec les autres. Puis il haussa les épaules, après tout, il s'en fichait. Il rouvrit son ordinateur et essaya de se concentrer.

Mais son cœur qui tambourinait dans son thorax le déconcentrait un peu. Il était content de n'avoir rien laissé passer quand Derek s'était rapproché de lui. Mais il ne l'avait plus vu d'aussi près depuis des lustres et ce fut extrêmement appréciable. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante.

Il se secoua la tête, plutôt que de se fixer sur sa beauté, il devrait se fixer sur ce qu'il lui a dit. Des imbécilités, de l'agressivité, tout ça avec une voix absolument grave et sensuel.

\- Rhaaa…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se frotta la tête soudainement. Cet homme devenait sa faiblesse.

Il entendit un petit souffle moqueur, il se retourna et croisa le regard moqueur de Derek. Il lui lança un regard noir et se réinstalla.

Ce week-end allait être sa perte.

Il finit par réussir à se remettre dans son travail. C'était juste quelques recherches à faire, mais ça lui plaisait et ça lui occuperait suffisamment l'esprit pour un temps.

Une heure venait de passer dans laquelle il avait bien travaillé. Il s'étira lentement et observa les alentours.

Son regard tomba sur Derek, à la rangée opposée à la sienne, sa tête reposant sur la vitre. Stiles ne bougea plus d'un millimètre, sa bouche devint sèche et son cœur battit à tout rompre. Derek était somptueux, il semblait endormi, ses traits étaient lisses, il avait un visage si calme.

Des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi détendu. Cela stimula sa vieille envie de se blottir dans ses bras.

Il avait tellement envie d'immortaliser ce moment.

Il soupira lentement, puis il se rappela qu'il avait bien un appareil photo. Certes pour prendre des photos de l'équipe, mais après tout, Derek en faisait partit.

Sa lèvre fut meurtrie par les mordillements, puis ses mains s'affairèrent à récupérer l'appareil. Après une hésitation, il se tourna vers lui et le mitrailla de photos. Son cœur faisait une envolée, il espérait de tout cœur ne pas être pris en flagrant délit par un autre membre ni le réveiller.

Il observa les photos prises et se mit à sourire, elles étaient sublimes. Puis il se leva, il devait en prendre de tout le monde, au moins, au milieu des autres, celles de Derek seront moins inquiétante.

Dans cet optique, il remonta l'allée du bus et prit des photos de chacun. Il essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux stupidités faite par les garçons de l'équipe, puis repartit s'asseoir, non sans lancer un dernier regard vers Derek.

Il se réinstalla sur son fauteuil et essaya d'oublier ce moment d'égarement en se concentrant sur son ordinateur.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, tous descendirent du bus et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel. Ils allaient y passer deux nuits dans le désespoir le plus complet de Stiles.

Il se dépêcha de sortir afin d'éviter de subir d'autres outrages venant des joueurs et se mit un peu de côté, les laissant sortir en chamaillant puis récupérer leurs sacs.

L'équipe rentra dans l'hôtel, Stiles les suivit en les photographiant. Tous y passaient, aucune exception, après tout il avait quand même une mission, même si pour ça il vivait un enfer.

Enfer qui augmenta lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui venait d'être dit. Il retira l'appareil de devant ses yeux et ouvrit grands les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu deviens sourd ?

Il lança un regard noir vers Derek puis s'approcha de l'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Normalement le photographe a une chambre particulière, donc vérifiez vos informations.

\- J'en suis sûre monsieur, vous partagez la chambre avec Mr Lahey.

\- Mais pourquoi dois-je la partager ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse qu'un bras passa autour de ses épaules. Il se retourna pour faire face à Isaac, grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Parce que la petite rousse était une dame. Et de ce que j'en sais, tu ne l'es pas. Alors t'es prié de me suivre, on va passer une nuit absolument incroyable à deux.

Isaac lui fit un beau clin d'œil et l'embarqua de force, malgré les gigotements de Stiles et le rire moqueur de Derek et Jackson.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux Isaac ?

Le blond le regarda, haussa un sourcil et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Ravi que tu saches mon prénom.

Il le fit entrer dans leur chambre. Stiles l'observa alors que le jeune blond s'affala sur un lit.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, ce n'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas depuis notre tendre enfance.

Le regard perplexe que lui lança son nouveau colocataire le troubla. Il haussa les épaules et posa son sac sur le lit.

Il s'installa sur le lit, sortit son pc et commença à se balader dessus. Il démarra d'ailleurs par ranger les photos prises dans le bus. Son regard se posa un peu plus longtemps sur la photo prise de Derek. Il se mordilla la lèvre attirant le regard de l'autre garçon.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux te moquer, me claquer le pc sur les doigts ou me plaquer contre une porte ? Ou encore récupérer des informations à balancer à tes camarades.

\- Tout doux mon agneau, tout doux.

Isaac se redressa d'un seul coup et se jeta à côté de Stiles qui ferma son ordinateur, par précaution. Mais pas assez vite pour qu'Isaac ne puisse pas voir la photo ouverte.

\- C'est quoi cette paranoïa-là ?

Stiles croisa les bras.

\- Je ne suis pas parano, je suis réaliste. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez une équipe agréable.

\- Waow, t'es un mec sympa dis donc.

Ils se fixèrent intensément un instant, Stiles sur la défensive au possible. Puis Isaac éclata de rire et le décoiffa.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger.

Il l'observa de haut en bas.

\- Quoique. J'suis sûr que sous ton allure de geek instable t'as un corps sympa.

\- Erf.

Stiles grimaça et s'écarta.

\- Pas touche le blondinet, t'es pas mon genre.

\- Derek l'est plutôt ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout. C'est un crétin fini, détestable au possible, qui se prend pour un dieu et qui se croit plus sexy qu'il ne l'est.

\- En même temps, il l'est un peu.

\- Certes.

Cette réponse fit sourire Isaac.

\- Mais c'est pas la question !

\- Tu vois que c'est ton genre.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui indiqua son pc d'un coup de tête.

\- Belle photo de lui d'ailleurs. Tu fais un peu psychopathe du coup, mais quand même.

\- Non ! Mais !

Stiles rougit légèrement, attrapa son pc pour l'éloigner du blond.

\- Y'en a de tout le monde, mon rôle est de prendre des photos ! Et cesse d'espionner !

\- Oui oui… N'empêche que tu la fixais bien celle-là.

\- Du tout.

Il haussa un sourcil, se leva du lit.

\- Si tu le dis.

Stiles observa le blond attraper des affaires dans son sac et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- Je pense que tu te fais des idées sur lui… Et sur moi.

Sans laisser le temps de répondre, la porte se ferma laissant Stiles avec ses interrogations. A quel niveau se plantait-il ?

Il soupira, après un instant de réflexion il se décida de laisser une chance à Isaac. Alors pour le petit plaisir de se moquer de lui, il ouvrit de nouveau son ordinateur et rechercha dans ses photos celle où se trouver son colocataire.

Lorsque Isaac sortit de la salle de bain, il put apercevoir une photo de lui, affalé sur son siège, la bouche grande ouverte, dormant profondément.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, regarda Stiles qui lui fit un sourire moqueur puis se mit à rire.

\- Non mais cette photo est incroyable !

Isaac passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Va falloir qu'on travaille ensemble pour que tu fasses des photos bien drôles et compromettantes.

\- J'suis pas un joujou Isaac.

\- En tout cas on fait une belle paire d'endormi avec Derek.

\- Eh bien t'as qu'à le rejoindre et dormir avec. T'as l'air de bien l'aimer.

Rangeant son ordinateur, il ne vit pas son regard incisif.

\- Je ne pourrais même pas, il n'a qu'un lit dans sa chambre.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Pourquoi ! Qu'il reste avec ses coéquipiers. Non mais de quel droit il se prend la chambre seule pour lui ! Et moi alors ?!

Sous l'énervement, il partit sans plus attendre dans le couloir en claquant la porte. Décidé à aller voir Derek et à échanger sa chambre avec lui. Il avança, déterminé, jusqu'à arriver au bout du couloir.

Il se stoppa net dans ses pas et se mit soupirer violemment, il se déplaça contre le mur et laissa tomber lourdement sa tête dessus.

\- T'as l'air malin maintenant…

Il grommela pendant un temps, puis reprit le chemin de sa chambre, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup.

\- Tu rigoles et j't'en mets une.

Le regarde de Stiles se posa partout sauf sur le blond.

\- C'est quoi son numéro de chambre ?

Il tenta malgré tout un coup d'œil vers Isaac qui se mordait la lèvre, prêt à exploser de rire.

\- T'es quand même quelque chose Stilinski, t'es vraiment incroyable.

\- Gnagnagna.

\- Il est chambre 105.

Stiles lui fit un signe de tête, reprit sa détermination et sortit en claquant la porte. Il tenta de ne pas prêter attention à l'explosion de rire venant de sa chambre et se dirigea avec vitesse à celle de Derek.

Une fois devant, il toqua comme un forcené. Bien décidé à se montrer ferme et imposer la récupération de la chambre seule.

Mais il fut pris au désarroi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, sur Derek, en boxer.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Il mit sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Non mais l'attentat à la pudeur, tu ne connais pas ?

Quand il ne reçut pas de réponse, il écarta ses doigts toujours posés sur son visage. Cela lui permit d'apercevoir Derek, un sourcil haussé.

\- Aucun respect donc.

\- Je suis dans ma chambre.

\- Et ?

\- Je fais bien ce que je veux.

Et sans crier garde, il ferma sa porte. Stiles, toujours déterminé, malgré le trouble du corps d'Apollon devant lui, glissa son pied dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Aie aie aie !

\- T'es…

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, affligé.

\- Faut qu'on parle.

Tout en sautillant, il poussa la porte et s'incrusta dans la pièce.

\- Woaw, ta chambre est géante.

\- Stilinski, tu veux quoi ?

\- Ah ! Oui ! Je veux récupérer cette chambre.

Derek s'appuya sur un mur et croisa les bras. Stiles, quant à lui, essaya de ne pas porter son regard sur le corps quasi dénudé devant lui.

\- Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

\- « Oui Stiles, je te donne avec un grand plaisir ma chambre et je vais dormir avec Isaac »

Un petit ricanement lui répondit.

\- Même pas en rêve. Maintenant tu peux repartir.

Il se décolla du mur et ouvrit la porte que Stiles s'empressa de refermer.

\- Tu ne peux pas me virer.

\- Si. Et je n'hésite pas.

\- Mais c'est injuste. La chambre seule c'est pour le photographe, pas pour le capitaine de l'équipe qui est censé passer du temps avec.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai toujours une chambre seul.

\- Eh bien change pour une fois ! Ca te fera pas de mal de passer du temps avec des gens, m'sieur l'ours mal léché.

Stiles sentit plus qu'il ne vit le mur derrière lui lorsqu'il le rencontra avec son dos. Derek le surplomba.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant un instant. La proximité empêcha Stiles de contrôler le rythme effréné de son cœur, il déglutit lentement, c'était le regard le plus intense qu'il a jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

\- J'ai une chambre seul pour une bonne raison, qui ne te concerne pas. Donc, soit tu dégages immédiatement, soit si tu veux absolument cette chambre, il n'y a qu'une seule solution, tu dors dans la baignoire. Donc maintenant, dégage.

Stiles n'arrivait toujours pas à placer un mot. La présence du brun le foudroyait sur place. Quand il se décolla se fut plus facile pour lui de reprendre ses esprits, il ne manqua pas alors de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air.

\- Avoue que ta proposition c'est uniquement pour m'avoir dans ta chambre.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Après tout, j'ai un charme fou. Je te comprends. Mais je ne dors pas avec n'importe qui ! Bon même si on se connait depuis des lustres et que tu n'étais pas n'importe qui pour moi. Mais t'as beaucoup changé depuis. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ? Parce que t'es devenu un sacré con quand même. Al-

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'il se refit plaquer contre le mur, mais avec bien plus de violence. Il en eut le souffle coupé sous le choc. L'ambiance fut d'un coup plus lourd, plus sous tension.

\- Bien. J'aurais rien dû dire. Après tout, nous sommes seuls, dans une chambre, pas de témoin… Je prends un risque. Mais ne me tues pas s'il te plait. D'autant que si je ne ramène pas de photos, Lydia serait capable de me ramener d'entre les morts pour me tuer avec encore plus de violence. Et t'as beau être terrifiant, elle l'est encore plus.

Derek soupira, sans un mot, il se recula du plus jeune, qui respira de nouveau et lui ouvrit la porte. Stiles s'y dirigea en grommelant, mécontent de ne pas avoir obtenu le dernier mot sur la chambre.

\- T'es vraiment pas cool. Eh bien je m'en retourne à Isaac, au moins, il n'a pas l'air aussi crétin que toi.

Derek lui attrapa le poignet.

\- C'est un mec bien, ne l'emmerde pas.

Le ton était sévère, Stiles tiqua à la remarque. Il avait beau le connaître comme un homme grognon, là, c'était un autre niveau. Il semblait très protecteur.

\- Si tu l'dis.

Stiles sursauta légèrement quand il le relâcha brusquement et qu'il claqua la porte. Il grimaça et s'en repartit vers sa chambre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il vit le blond, installé sur son lit, en train de lire.

\- Je vais de surprise en surprise avec toi. Tu sais lire.

Isaac releva la tête.

\- Et figure-toi que je comprends même !

Petit silence. Puis les deux garçons se mirent à rire. Ok, Stiles pouvait lui accorder qu'il avait de l'humour.

\- Mais je vois que t'es de retour auprès de mon humble personne.

\- Un cerveau et des yeux ! Incroyable.

Il s'affala sur son lit, désespéré.

\- Il est chiant. Pas agréable. Et peu respectueux des gens purs. Rhaaaa…

Stiles se frotta les cheveux, il ne pouvait oublier l'image de Derek à moitié nu. Son fantasme le plus vieux ressortait intensément et cela devenait pire après avoir passé cinq minutes en tête à tête avec lui.

Cette dernière phrase intrigua Isaac qui se redressa de son lit, s'appuya sur son coude et observa le châtain qui semblait toujours perturbé au plus haut point.

\- Oh. Que cache cette phrase ? Qu'a-t'il fait ?

\- Nan, rien. Rien d'intéressant.

\- Oh tu nies bien trop vite.

Il se redressa très vite et rejoignit Stiles sur son lit. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

\- Hey mais dégage !

Isaac l'ignora allègrement.

\- Pourquoi il ne respecte pas les gens purs ?

\- Mais. Ça suffit. Rien.

\- Stiles.

\- C'est bien mon prénom.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Mais pour le plus grand bonheur d'Isaac, Stiles ne savait toujours pas contrôler son flux de parole.

\- Ok, juste, il était en boxer et il a refusé de s'habiller. Ça ne se fait pas.

\- Oooooh ! Frustré de pas en avoir profité ou de pas avoir eu ton appareil photo ?

Stiles plissa les yeux et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule qui fit bien rire le blond.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il te plait.

\- Du tout. C'est juste un abruti.

\- T'as tort.

Il se réinstalla correctement, prêt à écouter ses arguments.

\- C'est vraiment un mec bien.

\- Question de point de vue.

Ce fut au tour d'Isaac de s'installer correctement. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent donc allonger sur le même lit, sur le côté et face à face. Stiles nota un changement d'humeur chez son compagnon de chambre, un peu plus sombre d'un seul coup.

Pour une fois, il décida de se taire, lui laissa le temps de trouver ses mots. Isaac apprécia le silence.

\- Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien. J'aurais aimé être ton ami.

Stiles ricana doucement.

\- T'as pas besoin de moi et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé plus jeune.

\- Mm… Mais plus jeune c'était compliqué. Et puis mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Le petit clin d'œil du blond fit d'autant plus rire Stiles.

\- T'as raison. Si t'arrêtes d'être chiant, c'est jouable.

\- Seulement si toi-même tu arrêtes de nier ton fantasme pour Derek.

\- Mais ça suffit oui. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous protéger l'un l'autre là ? Des cachoteries à révéler ? Il a dit lui aussi que t'étais « quelqu'un de bien ».

\- Ah oui ?

\- Bien sûr. Ca semblait très… fraternel ?

Cela fit chaud au cœur de voir un sourire si tendre sur le visage du blond. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et trouva finalement que ce week-end pouvait avoir du bon.

\- Allez, c'est quoi votre relation ?

\- Mm... Tu as su ce qui m'était arrivé ?

Il poursuivit après le petit signe de tête négatif.

\- J'ai perdu mon père.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ne le sois pas, c'était un crétin qui me battait.

A cet instant, Stiles posa sa main sur son bras. Aucun mot ne pouvait combler l'horreur qu'il avait dû vivre, il pouvait juste lui montrer son soutien. Puis il réalisa que cela expliquait beaucoup le comportement qu'il avait plus jeune, très peureux, isolé voire fuyant. Il s'en voulut un instant de ne pas avoir insisté pour se rapprocher de lui. D'autant que maintenant qu'il le voyait, il réalisait qu'ils avaient vraiment de quoi bien s'entendre.

Il l'écouta alors parler de son passé, de la violence qu'avait eu son père envers lui, jusqu'au soulagement malheureux qu'il avait eu lorsque celui-ci avait disparu. Stiles n'avait pas lâché son bras, souhaitant toujours apporter une ombre de réconfort.

\- Puis j'ai fini par aller en maison d'accueil, un endroit affreux, géré par deux adultes dégénérés au possible, qui ne prenaient des enfants en charge que pour la rémunération derrière.

\- Des connards en somme.

Isaac fit un petit rire et un signe de tête. Sur ce point, ils étaient bel et bien d'accord.

\- Nous étions six enfants, six orphelins mal aimés. Dès lors où mon père fut mort, j'avais eu espoir de retrouver une vie heureuse, mais quand je suis arrivé là-bas, j'en ai eu des doutes. Beaucoup de doutes. Je me faisais petit, discret, mais quand les plus grands commencèrent à s'attaquer à moi, j'ai eu la chance d'être aidé par un des autres enfants. Derek.

Stiles se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Derek ? Comment ça il est orphelin ?

Son regard fut attiré par la main du blond qui se glissa dans ses cheveux, gêné.

\- Une sombre histoire, mais oui, il a tout perdu à cause de son ex. Je ne me permettrais pas de te raconter son passé. Il a vécu des moments horribles, il a perdu toute sa famille. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Après cela nous sommes devenus proches, il m'a redonné confiance en moi et j'ai suivi ses pas. Même si moi je suis incapable de rester silencieux autant que lui.

Les rires remplacèrent l'air maussade de la pièce.

\- Mais ok, je t'accorde que c'est une tête de mule, qu'il semble assez peu entreprenant, mais je t'assure que c'est un mec génial, qui a de l'amour à revendre. Mmm… D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il voudrait du tien.

Le clin d'œil qu'il lui fit lui valut un nouveau coup dans l'épaule. Stiles se réinstalla ensuite, sur le dos et se mit à observer le plafond.

\- Tu vas jamais en finir de cette histoire ? Et ça suffit ces clins d'œil, tu as un vieux tics nerveux ?

\- Donc il y a bien une histoire ?

\- Gnagnagna. Tu m'agaces. Il n'y a pas d'histoire.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de discuter, chacun se racontant un bout de leurs histoires. Ils ne s'en rendirent pas forcément compte, mais plus ils discutaient, plus ils se rapprochèrent. Et sans rien voir venir, Isaac s'installa contre Stiles, dans un cocon de réconfort et finit par s'endormir alors que Stiles déblatérer corps et âmes sur l'importance capitale d'avoir un dictionnaire pour décortiquer les Schtroumpfs.

Quand Stiles remarqua qu'Isaac ne répondait plus et qu'il s'était plus que blotti contre lui, il réfléchit un instant, puis décida de laisser le blond et sa bouille de chiot adorable dormir ici. Il était inenvisageable pour lui de le réveiller maintenant.

Il ne dit pas, le matin même, il se serait fait une joie de le réveiller avec violence. Mais maintenant qu'il avait découvert une face cachée de celui-ci, il devait s'avouer qu'il le respectait un peu plus et venait de changer d'avis sur sa personne. Peut-être qu'il pourrait songer à lui comme un ami.

De même pour Derek, maintenant qu'il savait ce qui c'était passé, il comprenait un peu plus l'homme. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était un homme agréable, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait songer à changer également d'avis sur sa personne.

Il ferma à son tour les yeux, son esprit vagabondant toujours sur le plus vieux, sur son corps dénudé et magnifiquement musclé. Dans un dernier soupir satisfait, il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

_Une petite review ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela me motivera d'autant plus pour la suite !_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjouuuuur!

Voici donc la suite que j'ai finalement réussi à écrire plus vite que prévu, je vous en fais donc profiter ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant que le premier chapitre. Chapitre sur lequel j'ai eu énormément de bons retours ! Ca m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et bien motivée.

L'histoire n'est pas finie cela dit ! La suite est en cours d'écriture.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!

Et un bon week-end.

Et encore merci à pour la BL à Poguipie !

* * *

Stiles se réveilla tranquillement, il avait passé une bonne nuit malgré ses nombreux rêves dirigés vers Derek et son corps dénudé.  
Toutes les informations qu'il avait eues la veille grâce au blond l'avaient troublé. D'une certaine manière, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir plus insisté quand Derek l'avait repoussé ou quand Isaac s'isolait… Mais d'une autre part, les deux l'avaient violemment repoussé aussi, ne le motivant pas à persister.

Lentement, il s'étira dans son lit, ne voulant pas replonger dans ses rêves et ses remords. Il ne voulait pas bouger ni se lever, pouvant espérer ainsi fuir les diverses moqueries et violences émanant des sportifs. Et même s'il semblait qu'avec Isaac cela se soit amélioré, ça ne voulait pas dire que ça irait pour autant.

Puis maintenant, il allait devoir se retenir d'imaginer Derek en boxer à chaque fois qu'il le verrait.

Son attention fut finalement attirée par le bruit d'une porte près de lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour tomber sur un dos subliment sculpté, des gouttes d'eau glissant le long de la peau pour descendre et se perdre sous la serviette accrochée au bassin. Il rougit lentement et remonta son regard, une chevelure blonde le freina net. Un léger soupir sortit d'entre ses lèvres, il aurait sincèrement préféré tomber sur la chevelure brune de Derek.

Même s'il devait avouer que cette vision était loin d'être désagréable pour démarrer une journée.

\- Ca y est, la belle au bois dormant se réveille ?

Il grimaça, pire surnom.

\- Moins bavard au réveil ?

Stiles le fixa, haussa les épaules. Si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- Pas du tout ! Je parle à tout instant. Je suis toujours prêt à bavarder. Tu devrais le savoir ! C'est ma passion. D'ailleurs est-ce que tu sais d'où vient l'origine du mot bavard ? Eh bien tout simplement cela vient de la bave. Oui oui, la bave. Cela symbolise la salive et l'excès de parole. C'est pour ça qu'il est associé à la pie d'ailleurs, parce qu'il est connu que la pie est un anim-

Isaac lui lança sa serviette sur la tête.

\- Ok, t'as gagné. Tu sais parler.

Stiles enleva la serviette dans une moue de dégoût et tomba sur une paire de fesses, rapidement couverte par un boxer.

\- Mon dieu mais vous n'avez vraiment aucune pudeur ? Aucun respect des autres ? Qui te dit que j'ai envie de voir des fesses poilues de bon matin ?

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu bavais sur mon dos avant ? Avoue que voir mes fesses, absolument pas poilue par ailleurs, ça t'excite au plus haut point.

Isaac et les clins d'œil. C'était sa passion. Et actuellement cela donnait surtout envie à de lui crever les yeux.

\- Nan. J'te l'ai dit. T'es pas mon genre blondinet.

Stiles se dégagea de sa couverture pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Par contre je dois être le tien vu comment tu t'es collé à moi cette nuit.

\- J'avoue que t'étais plutôt confortable.

Il se leva lentement et s'étira de nouveau. Il sursauta lorsqu'Isaac lui donna une tape sur les fesses.

\- Mais t'as fini oui ? J'vais vraiment finir par croire que je suis ton genre.

Isaac se mit à rire et s'habilla.

\- Qui sait ? Bien, sinon, j'vois que tu prends bien ton temps. Moi je vais aller manger le petit déj'. Tu nous rejoins ?

Stiles fit un vague signe de tête, il savait qu'il allait bien prendre son temps pour manger en décalé. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter tout ce beau monde exaspérant de bon matin.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction du blond, il attrapa ses affaires de rechange et migra jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous une bonne douche chaude. Chaque instant qu'il passait sous l'eau lui faisait un bien fou, même si son cerveau continuait de réfléchir à tout-va, au moins son corps se délectait de la chaleur et se détendait.

Il prit donc son temps.

Beaucoup de temps.

Mais malheureusement pas assez. Car une fois sa douche finie, il était parti se restaurer… Et toute l'équipe au grand complet était encore à table. Enfin quasi grand complet. A son grand malheur, il ne pouvait même pas profiter d'un Derek au réveil.

Il soupira discrètement, partit prendre de quoi manger puis se dirigea vers une table.

\- Stilinski !

Il s'arrêta net, grimaça et se retourna vers la table des joueurs. Il grommela en voyant tous les regards tourné vers lui.

\- Tu m'apportes un jus de fruit ?

\- Woaw, aucune insulte, tu t'améliores Jackson. Mais merci mais non merci. Ca manquait de s'il te plait pour que je veuille bien le faire.

\- Parce que tu penses que tu mérites un « s'il te plait » ? Soit déjà content qu'on te regarde et qu'on s'occupe de ta personne. Donc maintenant, si tu ne veux pas trop d'emmerde, va me chercher un jus de fruit.

\- Ecoute Jackson, des emmerdements, j'en ai déjà suffisamment. La plupart à cause de toi et ton équipe. Donc tu vas être bien gentil et m'oublier. Tu vas lever ton cul et aller te le chercher comme un grand.

Il se retourna d'un coup et percuta de plein fouet Derek, sur lequel il renversa son plateau.

\- Merde ! Oups. Désolé. Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas !

Le regard que lui lança Derek le refroidit et l'excita en un seul coup. Il se revit instantanément plaqué contre le mur de sa chambre, en boxer et ce regard plus que bouillant l'acheva complètement. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air.

Fortuitement, il n'avait pas prévu d'inspirer le parfum enivrant de Derek. Il rougit d'un coup et se mit à bafouiller.

Derek grogna d'un coup, faisant frissonner le châtain. Il se retint de gémir.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Derek haussa un sourcil. Stiles ne savait plus où se mettre et les rires des autres ne l'aidèrent pas. Il posa rapidement son plateau sur une table, attrapa une serviette pour essuyer le haut de Derek. Mais à peine sa main posée sur son torse que le capitaine lui attrapa son poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ?

Stiles remonta son regard au sien, ils se fixèrent un temps. Le cœur de Stiles battait à tout rompre, il ouvrit la bouche mais étonnamment, rien ne sortit.

Derek le regardait toujours avec un sourcil haussé, puis un léger sourire en coin se forma.

\- T'as perdu la langue ?

\- Oula ne le tente pas Derek.

Isaac se mit à côté d'eux, sortant Stiles de sa transe, qui recula légèrement.

\- Quand je lui ai dit ça ce matin, au réveil, il a commencé à déballer tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Puis tu m'as montré tes fesses poilues. Tu m'étonnes que ça me coupe l'envie de parler.

Stiles lui tira un peu la langue et Derek grogna envers Isaac qui lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu peux me lâcher le poignet ? J'ai bien compris que t'avais de la force et que tu ne voulais pas que je te touche. Pas besoin de me broyer. Je me suis excusé. J'vois mal ce que je peux faire de mieux. Je peux te laver ton haut ou te lécher le torse pour t'essuyer ? … Je viens vraiment de dire ça ? L'angoisse.

Isaac se mit à rire à côté alors que Derek recula et le lâcha, surpris. Stiles cacha son visage dans ses mains et gémit de honte.

Laissant Isaac se marrer, Derek conscrit et le reste de l'équipé atterré, il fuit dans sa chambre, quelque peu désemparé.

* * *

Il s'affala dans son lit, laissa tomber son coude sur ses yeux et se mit à soupirer. Il se détesta un instant. Il s'était promis de laisser tomber Derek quand celui-ci avait changé, quand il l'avait envoyé paître comme un malpropre. Mais là il lui suffisait d'un regard pour être complètement perdu et raconter n'importe quoi. Il savait qu'il avait tendance à parler beaucoup, mais de là à proposer de lécher le torse de quelqu'un, il ne l'avait jamais encore fait.  
Si Derek avait pu avoir un jour un quelconque doute sur les sentiments de Stiles envers lui, il était à peu près sûr que maintenant il en était convaincu.

Stiles était effondré, il devait se remettre d'aplomb, l'ignorer comme lui-même l'avait longuement ignoré et juste faire ce pour quoi il était sur place. Des photos et uniquement des photos.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il voulut juste se fondre dans son lit pour disparaître.

\- Hey Stilinski.

\- …

\- Je te redemanderais pas si t'as perdu ta langue, j'ai déjà bien eu l'exemple ce matin. Mais j't'ai apporté de quoi manger... Vu que t'as tout renversé sur Derek.

Un petit gémissement désespéré brisa le silence de Stiles. Il retira son bras de son visage et observa celui moqueur face à lui.

\- Il a dit quoi ?

Isaac lui tendit un croissant que Stiles remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Rien. Mais il était troublé. Tu l'as déstabilisé d'une force. Je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état.

Le châtain grimaça et mangea son petit déjeuné improvisé.

\- Allez, te torture pas. Il finira par oublier.

\- Mouais.

\- Maintenant, reprends-toi et prépare-toi, on va partir s'entrainer. Et j'pense que tu dois prendre des photos, non ? Ensuite cet après-midi le match et ce soir, fête de victoire dans un restaurant. Bonne journée en vue hein ?

\- Parle pour toi.

Stiles se leva dans un soupir et se mit à préparer ses affaires. Il prit son appareil photo, évidemment, mais également son ordinateur. Après tout il n'allait pas passer sa journée à les photographier non plus.

De son côté, le blond organisa ses affaires aussi.

Puis avoir patienté sur leurs téléphones l'heure du rendez-vous, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bus. Isaac finit par le laisser pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers mais cela ne le dérangea pas, il préféra pénétrer rapidement dans le bus et de s'installer comme la veille.

Il ne prit pas le temps de sortir son ordinateur, le chemin jusqu'au terrain étant court. Mais il tourna bien la tête vers la fenêtre afin d'éviter tout contact visuel avec l'équipe et surtout Derek.

* * *

Une fois sur place, ils descendirent du bus. D'un côté les garçons partirent aux vestiaires se préparer et de l'autre, Stiles partit sur le terrain pour s'installer dans les gradins, au plus proche des joueurs qui allaient s'entrainer. Il sortit ses deux éléments favoris, prêt à s'y mettre.

Il décida de patienter en appelant Lydia. Ils discutèrent un temps, Lydia lui raconta son week-end chargé et de son côté Stiles lui raconta ses déboires. Il aurait préféré du soutien plus que de la moquerie, mais il savait qu'en parlant de sa soirée et matinée, il n'aurait pas pu avoir mieux que des taquineries de son amie.

Quand celle-ci dût raccrocher, il appela Scott, son vieil ami. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des lustres, ce dernier étant parti vivre dans une autre ville pour suivre ses études de vétérinaire. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'appeler régulièrement, prenant toujours autant plaisir de se parler. Et pour Stiles, il était nécessaire de l'avoir au téléphone aujourd'hui afin d'avoir un peu de soutien de sa part.

Mais lorsque l'équipe commença à sortir des vestiaires, Stiles dût raccrocher dans un soupir.

Il vit Isaac lui faire un grand sourire, qu'il lui rendit, puis attrapa son appareil. Il se mit à observer chaque membre de l'équipe qui se préparait déjà.

Puis il tomba sur Derek. Sa tête se pencha légèrement, appréciant l'image devant lui. Le capitaine s'étirait actuellement, les bras remontant vers le plafond, laissant apparaitre un bout de peau.

Il se mordilla la lèvre et prit innocemment une photo de cette scène. Il en oublia même les incidents du matin et se délecta de la musculature qui se dévoilait à chaque mouvement. Il jubila intérieurement lorsqu'il se pencha en avant, toujours dans l'optique de s'étirer, donnant une vue imprenable sur son fessier plus qu'agréable à regarder. Il prit de nouvelles photos, espérant sincèrement ne pas se faire repérer.

Il déglutit lentement, sa vision était comme au ralenti, profitant de chaque mouvement que lui offrait le brun.

Stiles savait bien que sa respiration devenait courte, que son corps réagissait à ce qu'il se passait, mails il était comme hypnotisé par ce corps si alléchant.

Et pour l'achever un peu plus, il le vit partir vers Isaac pour l'aider dans ses mouvements, s'occupant de lui avec une certaine tendresse, bien cachée, mais bien visible pour quelqu'un comme Stiles qui ne ratait aucun mouvement du plus vieux.

Il prit une photo des deux garçons, puis lorsqu'il croisa le regard curieux de Derek, il tourna vivement la tête et commença à prendre des photos de toute l'équipe.

Lorsque ceux-ci se mirent à jouer entre eux afin de s'entrainer, Stiles n'avait pas lâché son appareil ni même son regard vers le capitaine.

Cela lui rappela définitivement pourquoi il n'allait pas voir les matchs. Plus depuis que Derek avait changé tout du moins. Et le pourquoi était évident, son cœur et son corps réagissaient à temps plein à chaque mouvement du plus vieux.

Après avoir bien photographié l'équipe –mais surtout Derek-, il posa son appareil, jugeant en avoir assez pour un simple entrainement. Il se mit alors à travailler sur son ordinateur, relevant la tête à plusieurs reprises, soit pour profiter de la vue de Derek courant, soit dû à une drôle de sensation d'être observé.

Une fois l'entrainement terminé, il vit les garçons se diriger vers les vestiaires, chacun enlevant leurs t-shirts en avance. Stiles hésita un instant, puis prit son appareil lorsqu'il vit Derek en faire de même. Il prit une photo, centré sur un autre joueur mais ayant clairement une belle vue sur le dos magnifiquement musclé et en sueur du capitaine. Il se mordit la lèvre et rabaissa son appareil.

Un petit soupir de satisfaction brisa le nouveau silence du terrain vide. La tentation de les suivre pour toucher cette peau était grande, mais il préféra faire appel à sa sagesse et ne rien faire. Il rangea donc ses affaires et se leva pour les rejoindre dehors.

Ils avaient le temps de manger pour mieux retourner au match de l'après-midi.

* * *

Une fois dehors, il patienta encore cinq minutes avant de les voir sortir un à un, douché, prêt à manger. Ils l'ignorèrent tous l'un après l'autre, il soupira. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il préférait, être ignoré ou avoir des interactions sociales avec eux.

Il sursauta d'un coup lorsqu'un bras passa autour de son épaule.

\- Alors, on dirait que tu es prêt à te jeter sous le bus.

\- Tu veux que j'aie une crise cardiaque ?

\- Ca me permettrait de te faire du bouche-à-bouche.

Isaac fit un petit cri alors qu'il se prit une claque derrière la tête. Stiles fronça les sourcils quand il découvrit que le geste venait de Derek.

\- Tu deviens mon preux chevalier Derek ?

Derek grogna.

\- Ca suffit les bêtises. On attend que vous pour manger surtout.

Derek le regarda intensément, lança ensuite un regard noir à Isaac et partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers au restaurant d'à côté.

\- Tant de violence. Mais il ne veut pas que je te touche on dirait.

\- Ou il a juste faim.

Stiles avança, rapidement suivit d'Isaac. Il était hors de question de penser à une autre possibilité. Mais bon dieu qu'il aimait le regard intense que Derek tposait sur lui à chaque fois. Son cœur faisait des bonds avec beaucoup trop de plaisir.

Quand Isaac voulut redémarrer sur ce sujet, Stiles enchaîna sur un tout autre sujet, l'embrouillant totalement et le faisant oublier la discussion d'origine.

* * *

Le restaurant se passa dans de bons augures, Stiles décida de se faire discret, ignorer et être ignoré était son mot d'ordre. Il se positionna à côté d'un autre joueur de l'équipe, qui ne lui adressa que quelques mots. Il passa le reste de son temps sur son téléphone, discutant avec Lydia, avec son père, se renseignant sur les crimes du secteur. Il fut très tenté lorsqu'il vit un article sur une mort suspecte. Mais ce n'était ni l'heure, ni le moment.

Stiles se goinfra bien et finit son repas bien rempli, contrairement aux joueurs qui avaient peu mangé, mieux valait éviter qu'ils soient trop lourd pour courir. Mais ils s'étaient assez sustentés pour reprendre des forces. Ils finirent leur repas puis repartir vers le terrain.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, du monde commençait déjà à pointer le bout de son nez. Stiles s'étonna, il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'un match amical entre université apportait autant de public. Il fut content de pouvoir passer en priorité avec l'équipe.

Une fois pénétré sur le terrain, il laissa l'équipe partir se reposer aux vestiaires et lui s'installa sur un banc réservé aux accompagnants de l'équipe. Il avait encore une bonne heure à patienter avant de les voir revenir. Cela laissait aux garçons le temps de se reposer, de se préparer et au public de venir et s'installer dans les gradins.

Sans excitation particulière, il ouvrit de nouveau son ordinateur pour y travailler et laisser passer le temps sans avoir à bouger partout toutes les deux minutes. Il hésita à trouver quelqu'un pour discuter avec, mais il aurait dû quitter son emplacement et partir dans les gradins. Et malheureusement pour lui, il avait encore besoin de prendre des photos du match. Alors il se contenta d'envoyer des messages à ses amis et de travailler en parallèle.

L'attente finit par se terminer, le public était motivé, l'ambiance était assourdissante. Même si c'était un petit stade, il y avait une petite cinquantaine de personnes présentent, la plupart soutenant évidemment l'équipe adverse. Il soupira un peu, c'était dommage, même s'il avait du mal avec eux, il voulait les soutenir.

Alors lorsque son équipe sortit des vestiaires, il essaya de leur lancer des mots gentils et encourageants. Malheureusement pour lui, il reçut plutôt des regards étonnés et perplexes que des remerciements.

Derek l'observa quand Stiles lui adressa un mot, puis lui fit un signe de tête. Stiles eut un peu chaud au cœur, avoir un signe positif venant de sa part était assez agréable.

Puis il eut évidemment un sourire immense de la part d'Isaac qui lui fit un câlin et repartit. Stiles capta un regard noir du capitaine, il pencha la tête dans une question silencieuse. Il n'eut pour réponse qu'une tête tournée. Il haussa les épaules et prit son appareil.

Le match démarra finalement sous les applaudissements et les exclamations du public.

* * *

L'ambiance était à son comble, même Stiles s'y était mis, soutenant son équipe comme il le pouvait et les photographiant régulièrement. Chaque joueur était pris en photo, tous à leur plus grand moment. Il n'était pas peu fier de pouvoir dire qu'il avait toujours un excellent timing pour viser les sportifs et de réussir en prime ses photos.

Mais pour quiconque jetait un coup d'œil à son appareil, il était évident que par contre, Derek était dans la plupart des clichés. Le photographe d'un jour n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait son œil amplement dirigé vers le bel homme en action.

Comment était-il possible pour lui de ne pas avoir son regard attrapé par un corps qui se mouvait dans une course ? Quand ses muscles saillants se contractaient pour courir puis marquer ? Créant une euphorie dans son cœur et dans ceux du reste de l'équipe ? Quand la sueur du match collait ses vêtements à sa peau et ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination ?

Qui était capable de résister ?

Définitivement pas Stiles.

Et ce fut encore pire pour son cœur lorsqu'un des joueurs se blessa. Derek n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et avait préféré abandonner le ballon, et donc ne pas marquer de point, pour courir sur son coéquipier et l'aider. Voir ce visage si figé et dur habituellement s'occuper avec autant d'attention et de ferveur lui fit un drôle d'effet absolument agréable, lui rappelant ses vieux sentiments pas aussi bien enfouis qu'il pensait.

Alors oui, son appareil était rempli de photo de Derek, les plus sexy les unes que les autres, mais également des autres joueurs, qui était aussi assez agréable à regarder. Il savait que ces photos allaient plaire à sa Lydia.

Le match approchait de la fin, le score était serré, les deux équipes étaient à fond, se donnant au maximum. La balle passait d'une main à l'autre, l'équipe adverse se démenait et s'approchait vivement du panier. Mais grâce au dévouement de l'équipe de Derek, Isaac réussit à saisir au passage la balle pour reprendre le chemin inverse et empocher la victoire grâce à un sublime lancé, photographié par les soins de Stiles.

L'arbitre sonna la fin du match dans la minute suivante, dégoûtant l'équipe jouant à domicile, de même que leurs fans. Mais cela enjoua celle de Derek et Stiles, qui se leva, sautilla un peu en les félicitant de loin.

Il ne me manqua pas de les photographier alors qu'ils fêtaient leur victoire, se serrant les uns contre les autres.

Alors que tous se rapprochèrent du banc, Stiles posa son appareil dessus et s'approcha d'Isaac pour le féliciter.

\- Woaw, quel match blondinet ! Tu m'impressionnes.

\- Ah~ Mon beau Stiles, je savais que j'allais t'impressionner. Et tout ça n'était que pour toi d'ailleurs. Au diable l'équipe, que toi.

Stiles se mit à rire, Isaac s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais il se recula d'un coup.

\- Erk, non, pas touche. Tu pues.

\- Rho, t'es difficile.

Stiles haussa un sourcil dans un « T'es sûr ? ». Il aperçut Derek qui passa près d'eux pour taper dans le dos de son ami, il lui fit un sourire.

\- Bien joué Derek.

Derek tourna son regard vers lui, ils bloquèrent un instant, sans rien dire. Ce fut intense, mais de courte durée, ils furent interrompus par des rires moqueurs. Ils se tournèrent vers l'équipe qui ricanait allégrement.

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit son appareil aux mains des joueurs. Ils se montrèrent les photos entre eux, se moquant. Ils relevèrent son regard vers Stiles, puis le dirigèrent ensuite vers Derek avant de s'esclaffer.

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus à Stiles pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se sentit d'un coup très mal, son ventre se noua, sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup. Sa main se porta à son thorax, attrapant son haut à la recherche de l'air qu'il ne trouva pas. Il se sentit mal, vraiment mal. La panique s'engagea en lui, ses yeux commencèrent à voir trouble. Et lorsqu'il vit Derek partir vers l'équipe, ce fut encore pire. Il allait découvrir, comme ils avaient tous découvert, qu'il l'avait amplement photographié. Puis il se moquerait de la même manière qu'eux.

Tout ce que son corps lui permis de faire, c'est de fuir, ses jambes tremblantes, il partit en direction des vestiaires, il devait se cacher. Il ne devait plus être visible par tout ce monde. Lorsqu'il y rentra avec difficulté, il s'effondra sur le sol, manqua de plus en plus d'air.

Les larmes parsemaient ses joues, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu de crises de panique. Il arriva à se glisser le dos contre un casier, le plus loin de la porte.

Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Fouiller son appareil, son intimité, toute sa vie allait s'effondrer à cause de l'irrespect des joueurs.

Le bruit autour était très sourd, mais il distingua une porte qui s'ouvrit. La panique le reprit, il ne voulait pas être vu, il voulait être oublié, peu importe la personne qui était là. Il essaya de se glisser un peu plus loin, mais une main se posa sur son genou et il ferma automatiquement ses yeux. Il ne comprit pas la phrase, mais il sentait bien que la personne cherchait surtout à le calmer. Mais il ne voyait que la scène se répéter dans sa tête, il imaginait le dégoût de Derek, les moqueries de tous. Sa tête commençait à tourner par le manque d'air. Puis une main se posa sur sa bouche et son nez, bloquant tout d'un coup cette non respiration. Il ne saurait pas dire combien de temps cela avait duré, mais à un moment, l'air lui manqua tellement qu'elle fut reprise d'un coup, calmant instantanément sa crise de panique.

Il rouvrit les yeux, tombant sur ceux de Derek. Il essaya de reculer d'autant plus, mais le casier le bloqua et la main du capitaine sur son genou n'aida pas.

\- Calme-toi Stilinski.

Sa voix dure arrêta Stiles. Il le regarda, il était mal. Vraiment mal. Et vu le regard qu'il avait vu de sa part, aucun doute qu'il avait vu les photos. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. La gêne était présente, Stiles voulait toujours autant se cacher dans un trou, encore plus en ayant Derek devant lui.

Ce fut Derek qui, inhabituellement, coupa court au silence.

\- Pourquoi ?

Stiles qui avait fini par détourner les yeux, les retourna vers lui, un poil blasé. Il se demanda s'il était sincèrement sérieux. Il posa sa tête en arrière sur le casier.

\- Stiles.

Il redressa sa tête et l'observa. Derek le regardait sévèrement. Et cela agaçait au plus haut point Stiles. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en prime. Il se sentait assez ridicule comme ça et en prime ça rendait diablement sexy l'homme face à lui.

L'échange de regard dura, devenant de plus en plus intense, la tension augmentait, Stiles n'en pouvait plus. L'envie était pressente, le regard de Derek lui laissait un doute, le contact avec son genou chauffait. Son cerveau s'était déconnecté, il n'entendait plus que son cœur battre, il ne voyait plus que le visage face à lui. Il avait les remarques tendancieuses d'Isaac concernant Derek qui tournaient en tête. Etait-il possible que tous ses regards veulent dire quelque chose ?

Puis il craqua.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues face à lui, il nota à peine les yeux écarquillés de Derek et posa ses lèvres soudainement contre les siennes. Il n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier le contact que le capitaine le recula d'un coup net, l'air effaré.

Stiles réalisa à peine ce qu'il venait de faire qu'il se sentit mal. Le regard que lui lançait Derek lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau.

Et les rires moqueurs autour de lui augmentèrent cette sensation de mal-être.

Il tourna la tête vers les rires pour voir l'équipe à l'entrée du vestiaire, certains tenant un téléphone dans leurs mains, semblant filmer, à son plus grand damne. Il ne les avait pas entendu entrer, il ne savait pas depuis quand ils étaient là, mais aucun doute qu'ils avaient vu l'essentiel.

Il se leva d'un coup, bousculant Derek qui tomba sur ses fesses, l'air perdu. Pour une des rares fois, il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il tenta d'ignorer les ricanements, ou le regard désolé d'Isaac, passa au milieu de l'équipe et courut. Il passa à une vitesse folle récupérer ses affaires et partit.

Sans savoir où aller, il s'en alla, le plus loin possible, le plus rapidement, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est être loin d'eux, de cette équipe qui l'aura détruit jusqu'au bout, de cet homme qu'il avait embrassé dans un moment d'absence.

Il eut l'ombre d'une pensée quand il vit un taxi passer. Il le héla et monta dedans. Avec une voix hésitante, il désigna l'hôtel puis lui demanda d'attendre.

Sa décision était prise, il était hors de question de s'humilier plus que ça. Il n'attendrait pas sagement qu'ils rentrent pour se moquer de nouveau. Alors il passa dans sa chambre, y récupéra ses affaires. Puis sans prévenir qui que ce soit, il reprit le taxi pour s'éloigner de la ville.

Le chauffeur accepta de l'amener le plus loin possible, près d'une gare. Une fois fait, Stiles prit le premier train pour rentrer chez lui. Des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti si humilié.

Le chemin du retour fut long, il se fit dans le silence et la douleur.

* * *

_... Désolééééée ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review ! Celles du dernier chapitre m'ont vraiment beaucoup motivée pour écrire la suite._


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde!

Avec un poil plus de temps que prévu, voici la suite (et fin!) de cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Encore une fois j'ai été étonné de l'engouement vis-à-vis de cette fic ! Mais absolument ravie. Je vous remercie tous pour m'avoir suivi et de m'avoir motivée!

C'est un gros chapitre, j'avais hésité à le couper... Mais après ça aurait été bizarre. Bref.

Une grosse pensée à Sloe Balm (:coeurcoeur:), vu que je rappelle, cette histoire est pour elle et son anniversaire! J'espère que cette fin te convient eheh (Surtout avec la petite surprise pour toi là dedans !)

J'remercie encore Poguipie pour sa correction.

Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le lundi matin. Un instant de vie que peu de monde appréciait, qui était inévitable et redondant. C'était le début de la semaine, le retour au travail pour certains, à l'école pour d'autres, un temps qui annonçait une semaine encore difficile, après un agréable week-end de détente.

Tout du moins, pour la majorité des personnes.

Pour Stiles, ce lundi matin n'était que la continuité de son week-end catastrophique.

Après être rentré du train, il avait passé son dimanche sous la couette, déprimant. Il avait refusé la présence de Lydia –d'autant qu'il n'avait plus son appareil- et avait à peine accepté de répondre aux nombreux messages de Scott. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils avaient été au courant de cette histoire, mais peu lui importait. Il avait vaguement répondu pour les rassurer quant au fait qu'il soit en vie, mais au-delà de ça, il n'avait fait que lire leurs messages de soutien.

Donc lorsqu'il arriva à son bâtiment, c'était déjà l'un de ses pires lundis. Mais il avait la niaque, il était prêt à avancer, à affronter ce qu'il s'était passé et balayer le monde sur son passage. Et puis, après tout, il ne croisait que peu les sportifs dans son corps de bâtiment, donc il n'y aurait que quelques moqueries certainement s'il en rencontrait, mais rien de grave.

Tout du moins ce fut ce qu'il espérait.

Mais pas ce qui se passa.

Du moment qu'il passa les portes, il sut. Les regards posés sur lui, les murmures, les ricanements plus ou moins discrets… L'information était arrivée jusqu'à tout le monde. Pire encore, il vit de nombreuses personnes regarder leurs téléphones puis relever leurs regards vers Stiles pour rire.

Ils avaient fourni la vidéo.

Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, hors de question de leur laisser le bonheur d'avoir gagné. Alors il garda la tête haute et avança, conquérant. Son cœur battait à tout allure, mais peu importe, il ne devait laisser rien transparaître.

Mais il sentit son souffle s'accélérer lorsqu'il entendit un « Alors, avec ta carrure de crevette tu pensais pouvoir te taper le capitaine ? » suivit d'un rire moqueur.

Il prit encore sur lui, bouillonnant de l'intérieur mais gardant une allure fière, il se dirigea vers les toilettes dans lesquels il rentra sans attendre. Il avait malgré tout besoin de se poser et de respirer loin des autres.

Par pur réflexe, guettant la crise de panique, il envoya un sms à Scott. « Panique. Ils ont tous vu la vidéo. Au secours. » Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à distance, mais il avait besoin de lui.

Sa réponse ne se fit pas tarder « Qui tous ? Désolé de ne pas être là bro. Mais tu sais ce que tu dois faire avant que ça dégénère. Isole-toi, respire lentement en comptant dans ta tête. Imagine que je suis là et qu'on le fait ensemble »

Stiles fit un petit sourire, en effet, il avait déjà mis ça en place.

Heureusement pour lui, la crise était bien moins fulgurante que samedi, lui permettant de la calmer plus ou moins seul.

Mais comme si le monde s'acharnait sur lui, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur Jackson qui les repéra lui et sa crise immédiatement. Stiles grimaça, vraiment, n'importe qui mais pas lui. Malgré sa respiration difficile il peut placer une phrase.

\- Pas maintenant s'il te pl-plait… Tu dois jubiler… Mais laisse m-moi…

Le sportif leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de lui. Sans plus attendre, il prit la main de Stiles et la posa sur son propre torse.

\- T'es insupportable Stilinski, tais-toi et cale-toi juste sur ma respiration.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, surpris qu'il s'occupe de lui, puis fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il suivit la respiration lente mais précise de Jackson qui le fixait dans les yeux, captant son attention au maximum.

Ils prirent le temps, mais la crise finit par se calmer sans catastrophe. Stiles retira sa main de son torse sans quitter son regard de celui de Jackson.

Le silence fut d'un seul coup pesant.

Stiles finit par détourner le regard vers la porte des toilettes, il hésita à s'y diriger mais son mouvement fut avorté par la main du sportif sur son épaule.

\- Ecoute Stiles…

Il retourna d'un coup son regard vers lui. Jackson venait de le nommer « Stiles », la dernière fois remontait à bien longtemps et sa voix n'était clairement pas assurée. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, en attente de la suite.

\- Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai tenté de les empêcher de prendre une vidéo, mais une fois le mal fait… Je leur ai fait supprimer. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient l'envoyer à tout le monde aussi rapidement.

Jackson glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

\- Mm…

Stiles haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

\- Tu ne mérites pas ça Stiles.

Il serra la main sur son épaule en geste de soutien. Stiles fut étonné de revoir un Jackson attentif envers lui, cela lui fit un pincement au cœur de savoir qu'il avait tenté d'empêcher ça.

\- Trêve d'émotions. Si tu répètes quoique ce soit de ce qui s'est passé ici, t'es un homme mort.

Il lui fit un regard noir pour appuyer ses dires. Mais Stiles lui fit un grand sourire, il savait qu'il lui restait un bon fond.

\- C'est promis Jajacks.

Ce dernier soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et repartit vers la sortie.

\- Jackson ?

Il ne répondit pas, main sur la poignée mais se retourna vers lui pour l'écouter.

\- Merci.

Jackson haussa les épaules et sortit, laissant Stiles seul.

Stiles glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, sa crise était passée et il était touché par Jackson. Ca ne renouvellerait pas leur amitié, mais il était bon de savoir que malgré tout, en dernier recours, il n'était pas loin.

Il prit une grande inspiration et quitta à son tour les toilettes, prêt à affronter tous ces regards destructeurs.

* * *

La matinée fut assez difficile, mais heureusement pour lui, il n'avait rien l'après-midi. Cela lui permit de rentrer chez lui et se ressourcer pour affronter le lendemain.

L'arrivée du lendemain fut presque le même que la veille, les regards posés sur lui étaient toujours nombreux, mais il se réconfortait en se disant qu'il avait déjà dû encaisser le plus dur.

Lors de sa pause du midi, il n'alla pas dans la cantine universitaire, malgré tout, moins il voyait de monde, mieux il se portait. Alors manger à l'extérieur lui avait semblé une bonne idée.

Mais c'était sans compter le fait de devoir passer près d'une table remplie par l'équipe de basket. Il se stoppa un instant en les voyants. Les premiers regards envers sa personne enchainèrent par les premiers rires moqueurs. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas réagir puis balaya son regard l'équipe. Il tomba sur Jackson, qui lui, ne rigolait pas mais ne le regardait pas non plus. Puis inconsciemment, il le tourna sur Derek.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'il le regardait aussi. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un temps, Stiles sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il se rappela du goût de ses lèvres, de leurs douceurs, de ce moment intense puis du regard de capitaine quand il l'avait repoussé, de son cœur qui s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Et cette sensation le repris quand Derek finit par détourner le regard, entre gêne et colère.

Cette rencontre qu'il craignait fut encore plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup de coude que Derek reçu d'Isaac, ayant préféré partir plus loin. Il fut cela dit vite rattrapé par le blond qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Stiles sursauta d'un coup et tenta de s'écarter, mais se calma lorsqu'il comprit qui était près de lui.

\- Isaac.

\- P'tit chat. Ca va ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Question bête.

\- Tellement.

Isaac le décoiffa allègrement faisant râler Stiles qui se recoiffa.

\- J'suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé.

Stiles fit un petit sourire, se décolla d'Isaac pour s'adosser contre un arbre.

\- T'inquiète qu'avec Derek et étonnamment, Jackson, on a passé un savon à ceux qui ont laissé fuiter la vidéo. L'ambiance est un peu tendue du coup. Mais bon, ils ont abusés.

Il laissa poser sa tête en arrière.

\- Derek a abusé aussi.

Stiles ricana légèrement, redressa sa tête, jeta un coup d'œil vers Derek qui détourna la tête.

\- Il n'a pas abusé. C'est moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Je savais que t'en pinçais pour lui. Dommage pour moi.

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de faire un clin d'œil à Isaac.

\- Dommage pour moi. Ca aurait été plus simple, tu me veux déjà.

Isaac posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Stiles qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Toujours jouable.

Ils se fixèrent, les visages proches, avant de rigoler. Stiles secoua la tête et tomba de nouveau sur le regard, noir, de Derek. Il baissa la tête.

\- Mon dieu, il me déteste vraiment.

Ce fut au tour d'Isaac de tourner la tête vers Derek, il fit un petit sourire en coin et se retourna vers Stiles.

\- Je pense qu'actuellement c'est surtout moi qu'il déteste.

\- J'en doute. Et je vois mal pourquoi.

\- La jalousie.

Stiles ricana nerveusement et secoua la tête.

\- Tu veux que je te remontre la vidéo ? Elle est facilement trouvable. Y'a aucune jalousie.

\- Tu veux vérifier ?

Le châtain fronça les sourcils. Il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux du sportif.

Isaac ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, mais lui laissa le temps de fuir puis posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles ferma les yeux par automatisme et les rouvrit quand le jeune se recula progressivement, laissant son visage près du sien.

Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Isaac lui fit un grand sourire.

\- T'as les lèvres aussi douces que je le pensais.

\- Isaac… Je…

\- Je sais.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se recula.

\- J'embrasse comme un dieu.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, Stiles lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

\- T'inquiète mon beau, je n'attends rien de toi. Mais depuis le temps que je voulais le faire !

A croire que cela devenait une habitude, Stiles leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais observe.

Il tourna la tête vers la table. Derek était debout, quelques autres de l'équipe semblaient le retenir. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de saisir ce qu'il venait de se passer mais Derek semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Stiles n'arriva pas à définir qui il regardait avec autant d'intensité.

\- Je vais passer une belle soirée je sens.

Isaac décolla son ami de l'arbre et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour partir à l'opposé de Derek.

\- Oh d'ailleurs hier je t'ai cherché.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de changer de conversation alors que tu viens de m'embrasser l'air de rien ?

\- Exactement. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, rassure toi. T'es mignon, mais je ne recherche pas de relation et je ne touche pas à ce qui ne m'appartient pas.

L'air perplexe de Stiles le fit rire légèrement.

\- Ok, je veux te prouver que la réaction de Derek de samedi n'était certainement pas la bonne.

\- En m'embrassant ?

\- En le rendant jaloux, nuance.

\- Es-tu sûr qu'il n'était pas jaloux parce que je te vole plutôt ?

\- Pas sûr de savoir qui vole qui.

Après avoir marché dans un silence, ils s'installèrent sur le banc d'une table. Isaac prit appuie avec son dos sur le bord de celle-ci, laissa sa tête tomber en arrière pour profiter des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Stiles l'observa, il ne pouvait enlever la beauté du blond, ni sa gentillesse.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Que tu es plutôt beau pour ton genre.

\- Pour « mon genre » ?

\- Un genre qui n'est pas Derek ?

Une nouvelle fois le rire s'éleva entre les deux garçons.

\- De toute façon, certes t'es mon genre, mais Derek est comme mon frère. Je ne touche pas aux copains de mon frère.

\- Un, je ne suis pas son copain. Genre définitivement pas. Deux, je trouve que tu me touches beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui se prétend innocent.

Isaac haussa les épaules, puis se redressa d'un coup en se tournant vers Stiles.

\- En fait. C'est moi qui a ton appareil photo. Je l'ai récupéré après…

Il bougea sa main, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Stiles grimaça au souvenir.

\- T'as quand même pris à mort de photos de Derek.

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux que j'aille me jeter d'un pont ou ça se passe comment ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire, t'es clairement accro.

\- Oh mon dieu. Incroyable. A quel moment tu t'en es rendu comptes dis-moi ? Quand je l'ai embrassé devant tout le monde ou quand tout le monde s'est moqué en voyant les photos ? Je suis impressionné blondinet, quel sens de la déduction.

Le ton sarcastique ne pouvait pas être plus présent. Ce fut au tour d'Isaac de grimacer, il posa sa main sur son cœur mimant une douleur violente.

\- Ouch. Droit dans mon petit cœur brisé. Bref. Tu veux le récupérer ?

\- Dis donc, c'est ce baiser qui t'a fait perdre des neurones ?

\- Double ouch. Je préférais quand t'étais mignon.

\- Je le suis toujours.

\- C'est vrai chéri.

Isaac se pencha vers Stiles, celui-ci posa son doigt sur les lèvres.

\- Un par jour c'est suffisant. Vraiment.

\- Petit joueur.

\- Tu vas devenir accro ensuite.

\- Ce n'est pas faux.

\- Et Stiles, c'est bien aussi.

Isaac lui fit un grand sourire moqueur, il allait adorer le taquiner.

\- Du coup, tu viens le récupérer ce soir ?

\- Ce soir ?

\- Oui, tu passes, tu récupères ton appareil et on se regarde un film à notre appart.

\- Notre ? Appart ? T'es pas en chambre universitaire ?

\- Non avec Derek on a décidé de prendre un appart plutôt.

\- C'est niet Isaac.

Stiles se leva du banc et croisa les bras. Il était hors de question pour lui de se pointer chez Derek après tout ça. Déjà qu'il décédait quand il le voyait simplement en dehors de chez lui, alors directement le voir dans son antre, certainement dans une tenue décontractée, il n'y survivrait décidément pas. Il se l'imaginait parfaitement se balader juste en pantalon en bas des hanches, marchant pieds nus, avec son corps magnifiquement sculpté, son regard de braise dirigé sur sa personne.

Rien que l'idée lui provoqua un violent frisson dans son dos.

Il décroisa les bras pour se faire un peu de vent, l'idée était bien trop tentante. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Derek ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé samedi, ni même l'heure d'avant. Quelle idée avait eu Isaac de l'embrasser, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait être pardonné.

\- Il ne sera pas là.

Stiles se retourna lentement vers lui, hésitant. Cela changeait tout. Après tout il devait rendre les photos à Lydia, _même si aux vues des conditions elle n'avait rien dit,_ elle en avait quand même besoin. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Promis ?

Isaac fit un signe de tête.

\- Y'aura que deux personnes à l'appart.

\- Bien… Je ne resterais pas pour le film, je devrais m'occuper des photos et je dois quand même bosser. Puis je dois rattraper une session jeu avec Scott, j'ai loupé celle de dimanche avec lui à cause… de tout ça.

\- Petit geek.

\- Et assumé.

Il regarda l'heure, déjà bien avancé. Finalement, avec tout ça, il n'avait pas pris le temps de manger. Il haussa les épaules, tant pis, il mangerait mieux le soir. Il lui tendit son téléphone.

\- Tu m'enregistres ton adresse du coup ?

Isaac fit ce qui lui avait demandé et lui rendit sans attendre.

\- Tu m'y rejoins pour 18h ?

Stiles fit un signe de tête, un signe de main et partit rapidement suivre la fin de sa journée de cours. Il essaya toute l'après-midi de ne pas penser ni espérer croiser un Derek dans cette tenue plus qu'alléchante mais ce fut peine perdue, il se perdit de nombreuses fois dans ses pensées.

* * *

Lorsque 18h arriva, Stiles quitta l'université afin de rejoindre l'adresse que lui avait fournie Isaac. Il avait encore passé une sale après-midi, il avait été bousculé par quelques élèves, des filles l'avaient insultés de « pd » et autres mots très agréables pour sa personne. Mais il avait continué à faire comme si de rien était, comme si tout était normal, comme si ce n'était pas une des périodes dures de sa vie. Il était assez content de pas retourner directement à sa chambre, il éviterait pas mal de monde au moins. Puis comme il devait passer chez Lydia après, il était sûr de rentrer tard.

Il arriva finalement à l'immeuble. C'était un sublime immeuble, clairement pas un lieu miteux, dans un quartier même plutôt riche. C'était à se demander comment ils pouvaient payer un tel appart. Le luxe découlait des murs.

Il haussa les épaules, après tout, tant mieux pour eux. Il aurait voulu avoir un petit appart mais il n'en avait pas vraiment eu les moyens, peut-être l'année prochaine.

Il s'approcha lentement et vit la porte de celui-ci était grande ouverte. Il décida alors de monter directement à la porte et d'y toquer.

Même le couloir était sublime. Plus il montait, plus il réalisait que un étage correspondait à un appartement. Il n'osait imaginer la taille du leur, il jubilait quant au fait de pouvoir visiter un lieu pareil. Lui qui n'avait pas eu tellement d'opportunité de goûter au luxe, ce soir en serait la bonne occasion.

Quoiqu'un peu mort de fatigue, il finit par arriver tout en haut.

\- Et en plus ils ont le dernier étage… !

Il soupira, légèrement envieux.

Il finit par se poser devant la porte et toqua. Il attendit un temps, reprenant son souffle, mais Isaac ne vint pas ouvrir. Il toqua de nouveau. Toujours sans réponse, il appela directement sur le numéro de son ami, mais il ne répondit pas non plus.

Nouveau soupir.

Il décida d'insister une dernière fois, le tout pour le tout, avant de partir. Et alors qu'il se décidait à faire demi-tour, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, il sursauta et posa sa main sur son cœur, prêt à insulter gentiment Isaac de lui avoir fait une sacrée frousse.

Mais ce fut bien pire que prévu.

Ce n'était pas Isaac qui venait de lui ouvrir, mais bel et bien Derek, le magnifique et unique Derek, juste en serviette. Il rougit violemment et déglutit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de son thorax. Il n'avait déjà pas prévu de voir Derek ce soir, mais à ce stade-là, c'était de la torture.

Il sortait sans aucun doute de la douche. L'eau glissait de son torse jusqu'à la serviette que Derek tenait d'une main. Elle n'était même pas accrochée. Un moindre mouvement et elle pouvait tomber. Son souffle s'accéléra, il remonta son regard d'un coup quand Derek gronda.

Ils se fixèrent, Stiles plongea allégrement dans ses yeux. Son regard était toujours aussi fort, aussi puissant, l'écrasant d'intensité. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait se jeter sur ses lèvres, encore.

Mais il se rappela son rejet. Son cœur se pinça et il grimaça. Il détourna le regard alors que Derek ferma un peu la porte, se cachant derrière un peu.

Le silence était lourd, aucun ne savait quoi dire.

Puis d'un seul coup, Stiles sentit le changement d'ambiance. Plus grisante, plus électrique. Il retourna son regard vers lui.

\- Tu fiches quoi ici ?

\- I-Isaac

Derek grogna, envoyant des longs frissons au plus jeune.

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- Sérieux ? Quel menteur… Il.. Il faut juste que je récupère mon app… enfin… Un truc à moi…

Il n'osa pas parler de l'appareil photo contenant tant de preuves de son fantasme envers lui. Il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire d'en rajouter une couche.

Derek soupira fortement puis se décala pour le laisser rentrer.

Stiles entra timidement. L'endroit était magnifique, tout était grand, beau, très lumineux. Cela donnait vraiment envie d'y passer du temps. Mais il fut vite refroidit quand Derek lui lança un regard noir.

Ok.

Il devait peut-être s'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, de s'incruster aujourd'hui et de l'avoir allégrement mâté il y a quelques minutes.

\- Je… Derek.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous couchiez ensemble ici.

Stiles le regarda, étonné. Il s'en étouffa presque. Derek quant à lui, croisa les bras –après avoir bien évidemment, bien accroché sa serviette-. Stiles eut l'impression de prendre une grosse claque. Mais quelque chose le fit tiquer, il trouva que Derek semblait être sur la défensive.

\- T'es sérieux ?

Il grogna en seule réponse.

\- Tu crois que je suis venu coucher avec Isaac là ?

Il s'approcha de Derek qui lui recula, craintif. Stiles grimaça. Il rigola nerveusement.

\- T'es bête ou quoi ?

Derek perdit son attitude hésitante et redevint sûr de lui, avec un regard noir. Il le plaqua violemment contre un mur, le faisant gémir de douleur. Stiles le regarda, il avait mal. Physiquement et mentalement. Il ne fit presque pas attention au corps nu de Derek collé au sien.

\- T'as vraiment reculé avant ? T'as vraiment cru que j'allais te sauter dessus une autre fois ? Tu penses que la dernière fois ne m'a pas suffi ? Tu crois que ça n'a pas été assez humiliant pour moi ? Que je n'en souffre pas assez ? Je ne suis pas masochiste. Et dire qu'en même temps tu penses que je couche avec Isaac. Alors que j'ai juste envie de coucher avec t-..

Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira. Il en avait un peu marre de son filtre inexistant. Derek se tétanisa, laissant les deux garçons, dans leurs positions, l'un contre l'autre. Stiles sentit le capitaine le dévisager, il sentit de plus en plus son souffle se rapprocher contre sa peau. Il déglutit lentement et rouvrit dans un même temps ses yeux. Il s'aperçut alors que son visage était proche du sien. Le rouge monta soudainement à ses joues. Derek était bien plus proche que prévu et le fixait intensément.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que Derek était nu, simplement couvert d'une serviette, collé à son corps le maintenant fermement contre le mur. Il se mordit la lèvre. Essayant de contrôler son érection montante.

\- Tu veux coucher avec qui ?

Cela ressemblait plus à un murmure qu'autre chose, ça en était presque sensuel, Stiles frissonna de plaisir. Avec la proximité, il était complètement déstabilisé, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir entendu sa question. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Se moquait-il de lui ? Il passa la langue sur sa lèvre. Il le voulait, il sentait son corps réagir de plus en plus, il n'était pas certain de son contrôler encore longtemps.

Son regard fut d'un coup attiré sur le côté par un mouvement, le sortant de sa tourmente. Isaac venait de rentrer et les observait en silence. Stiles tourna légèrement sa tête pour regarder de nouveau Derek et le prévenir.

\- Isaac…

Derek se tendit d'un coup et se recula, légèrement surpris. Il lui lança un regard noir et partit d'un coup en le poussant brusquement contre le mur. Stiles en eut le souffle coupé, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, complètement perdu alors que Derek quittait la pièce. Il avait l'impression que Derek venait de le chauffer pour le repousser d'un seul coup violent. Cela lui fit plus mal encore que l'autre jour. Derek se foutait littéralement de lui.

Il ferma les yeux et posa ses mains dessus, s'empêchant de relâcher tous ses sentiments en un flot soudain. Il sentit Isaac s'approcher de lui et poser une main sur son épaule.

Dans un silence absolu, ils restèrent deux petites minutes dans cette position, le temps que Stiles se remettent de ses émotions.

Le cœur en vrac, il leva finalement la tête vers Isaac et lui sourit faiblement. Le visage de son ami reflétait une profonde compassion. Il se redressa avec son aide.

\- Hm… J'peux…

Il prit une grande inspiration et se racla la gorge.

\- Mon appareil ?

Isaac lui fit un petit sourire compatissant et partit le chercher. Stiles s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, prêt à partir à la seconde où il le récupérait.

Il observa son ami venir vers lui, l'objet tant attendu dans les mains. Il le prit doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Stiles haussa les épaules, se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est trop con. Je suis trop con. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, puis… T'es arrivé et il m'a repoussé d'un coup. J'ai vu de la haine dans son regard. C'était…

Isaac le prit dans ses bras et le serra rapidement.

\- J'vais y aller.

Stiles se recula un peu et ouvrit la porte. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête, balaya son regard sur ce bel appart et le quitta dans un soupir déchirant.

* * *

La semaine passa, il avait réussi à éviter tout le monde. Il gardait son allure fière, la tête haute, mais évitait beaucoup de monde. Il sentait bien que l'histoire commençait à s'estomper et il en était ravi, mais il restait méfiant. Certains regards ne trompaient pas. Mais il tenait le coup.

Après sa visite chez Derek, il ne se sentait pas de voir son amie et avait finalement avait envoyé directement les photos à Lydia. Elle avait été ravie de la qualité de ce qu'il avait envoyé. Il avait bien évidemment enlevé la plupart des photos de Derek. Il avait d'ailleurs longuement hésité à les garder, mais il avait préféré les jeter. Son cœur avait assez souffert comme ça.

Mais s'il était honnête avec lui, il ne les avait pas _totalement_ supprimé, elles étaient juste dans la corbeille. Mais dans une théorie pure il ne les avait plus.

Il avait même un peu évité Isaac, ou tout du moins, il n'avait pas fait en sorte d'être sur son chemin, il arrivait pile à l'heure, et repartait immédiatement, ne trainant pas dans les couloirs et préférant ne pas manger et se cloîtrer dans la bibliothèque.

Mais malheureusement, sa « tranquillité » fut de courte durée. Lydia l'appela alors qu'il s'était enfui dans un parc, allongé dans l'herbe à lire des dossiers criminels en tout genre. Celle-ci réclama son aide illico presto, elle avait oublié de prendre une carte mémoire supplémentaire. Il râla pour la forme, mais encore une fois, que n'était-il pas prêt à faire pour son amie ?

Il eut vite la réponse à sa question. Du moment où il avait récupéré cette carte mémoire, il sut où il devait aller. Et il n'était clairement pas prêt à venir là où elle le demandait : Le secteur sport.

Mais encore une fois, elle avait su être convaincante –et effrayante-. Stiles céda sous la pression après qu'elle l'ait rassuré. Les basketteurs n'étaient pas en entrainement actuellement. En rechignant il se dirigea rapidement vers le lieu de rendez-vous, plus vite il y allait, plus vite il repartirait.

A son grand malheur, il croisa quand même quelques joueurs qui le bousculèrent et lâchèrent quelques commentaires désagréables au passage. Il ignora la plupart, envoya balader l'autre partie, puis finit par rejoindre Lydia. Il soupira de soulagement en la croisant. Elle allait être un temps de temps mort.

\- Lyd'

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Puis tendit la main.

\- Tu l'as ? T'es super.

Un signe de tête, puis il lui fournit la fameuse carte mémoire. Toujours dans un grand sourire, elle l'installa dans son appareil.

\- Je te jure, va vraiment falloir arrêter de me faire venir dans ce lieu.

\- Je sais Stiles, mais il n'y a que toi qui a un double pour aller récupérer mes affaires. Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si ce n'était pas important.

Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, laissant bouger sa longue chevelure. Elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur, il la suivit lentement après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Attends. Je vais te laisser et faire demi-tour, pas moyen de rester par ici.

L'arrêt net de son amie le fit presque tomber. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Je comprends, je ne te retiens pas. Encore merci Stiles.

Elle lui fit un câlin rapide. Puis le regard de Lydia accrocha quelque chose. Elle grimaça, se recula.

\- Ok. Stiles. Ne panique pas.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et suivit du regard le doigt de son amie. Elle lui désignait une porte à côté d'eux. Il pencha la tête et retourna son regard vers elle.

\- Hésite pas à développer. Parce que je vais vraiment paniquer.

\- Derek est dans ton dos, au fond du couloir. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué ta présence. Et vu que je doute que tu veuilles le voir, je te conseille de te cacher par ici. Je te préviens quand il sort dehors, d'accord ? Ils vont certainement s'échauffer dehors vu le temps.

Stiles gémit de frustration, il était désespéré. Il ne devait définitivement pas le voir, il devait partir immédiatement.

\- … Il est habillé comment ?

\- Stiles.

\- Mais ! Lyd !

Elle lui lança un regard blasé. Ce regard, il le détestait. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais la tentation fut présente. Il commença à tourner la tête quand elle lui attrapa. Il grogna légèrement.

\- Rha ça va. Merci.

Il se mordit la lèvre, puis partit par la porte. Il la ferma rapidement et se retourna.

\- Putain.

C'est tout ce qui put sortir de sa bouche. Il venait de pénétrer sur le terrain de basket. Il hésita à tuer Lydia, il était persuadé qu'elle savait où elle le poussait. Dans la gueule du loup.

\- Non. Non non non non.

Stiles observa les alentours, il devait se cacher. Mais rien ne pouvait l'y aider. Le terrain était vide, aucune foule dans laquelle se cacher, aucun objet encombrant derrière lequel il pourrait se glisser, il n'y avait que le terrain, la porte des vestiaires et les gradins.

Les gradins.

C'était évident. Il s'y dirigea rapidement et se glissa en dessous. C'était le meilleur _–et le seul-_ endroit pour se cacher. Il n'avait même pas songé aux vestiaires, car s'il y avait bien un endroit où Derek pourrait vouloir se diriger, ça serait clairement plus là-bas qu'à l'arrière des gradins.

Une fois placé au mieux, Il se colla au mur, retenant presque sa respiration afin ne pas se faire repérer.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, des pas retentirent et résonnèrent dans le terrain. Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Il détestait cruellement Lydia et priait tous les saints pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il entendait les pas se rapprocher, lentement mais sûrement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, prêt à sortir de son corps. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent d'un coup.

Une minute passa sans plus de bruit, mais Stiles ne se sentit pas plus rassuré. Il ouvrit lentement un œil et tomba directement sur le visage de Derek, à quelques pas de lui, le fixant ardemment.

Un sursaut le prit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi silencieux ?

\- Stiles.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, la voix du jeune capitaine était rude, froide mais clairement excitante pour lui. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une échappatoire. Il ne vit donc pas Derek, qui se posa face à lui, ses mains se posa de chaque côté de son visage pour attirer son regard.

Chose qui fonctionna à merveilles. Il tourna son visage et croisa ainsi le regard du capitaine.

\- T'es qu'un con.

Stiles sursauta, bien qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il ne pensait vraiment pas à se faire insulter. Il grimaça et se mit sur la défensive.

\- De mon point de vue, c'est toi le con.

Derek grogna et Stiles lui rendit bien en lui faisant un regard noir. Il avait déjà assez subit comme ça, pas besoin qu'il n'en rajoute.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu voulais coucher avec Isaac ?

Stiles voulut s'échapper de l'emprise de Derek, mais celui-ci le bloqua avec son avant-bras contre son torse.

\- Réponds.

\- J'en ai marre que tu sois agressif avec moi. Je ne suis pas ton chien. T'as déjà ta bande de toutous, contente-toi de ça.

Le capitaine appuya un peu plus contre son torse.

\- Maintenant que j'arrive à t'attraper, je te garde sous la main. Une semaine que tu fuis. Alors réponds. Pourquoi ?

Le plus jeune gigota, mais la prise de Derek était trop forte pour lui. Il soupira allégrement, regrettant d'avoir arrêté ses séances de sports des années auparavant.

\- Ok. Bien. T'es un musclor. J'ai bien compris. Vous êtes tous des grands musclors. Vous me l'avez tous bien fait sentir. Et vous êtes tous écervelés, comme je le pensais. Donc si je prends le temps de t'écouter plus de deux secondes et que je te réponds, tu peux dire à ta troupe d'arrêter de me violenter à chaque fois qu'ils me voient ?

Derek fronça des sourcils, presque étonné puis grogna de nouveau, plus profondément, plus roque. Stiles en frissonna de plaisir avant de secouer sa tête.

Ne pas oublier. C'était un crétin.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais coucher avec Isaac. Ni que je l'avais fait. Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous.

\- Tu me l'as dit.

\- Va falloir te déboucher les oreilles.

\- Quand je t'ai posé la question, qu'est-ce que tu m'as répondu alors ?

\- Rien ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre que tu m'as bazardé comme une merde.

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel. Stiles ne supportait pas son air supérieur qu'il avait.

\- Réfléchis.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Tu m'as posé la question, je n'ai pas répondu, Isaac est rentré dans la pièce et je t'ai prévenu de son arrivé.

Derek l'observa, intensément, lui laissant le temps de réagir. Il haussa les sourcils, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Stiles lui fit une grimace, marre de voir cette tête d'ahuri bien trop sexy devant lui.

\- Tu m'as dit son prénom.

\- Peut-être oui ! Eh bien, alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Je t'ai posé cette question et tu as répondu son prénom.

\- Je n'ai p…

Stiles s'arrêta net dans sa phase, laissant le silence prendre place dans le vestiaire. Il réalisa alors. Derek avait interprété son « Isaac » comme une réponse. Il soupira et laissa poser sa tête sur le mur.

\- De toute façon quelle différence cela fait ?

Il l'avait plus murmuré pour lui que pour Derek, mais celui-ci l'entendit parfaitement.

\- Beaucoup de choses.

La prise de Derek se desserra, Stiles prit une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Tu allais répondre quoi ? A ma question.

Il se dégagea complètement de son emprise.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas. Franchement Derek, tu crois quoi ? Qu'après ce que je me mange depuis des jours je vais te dire quelque chose ? Après que tu aies dit à tes abrutis de coéquipiers de me martyriser, je vais te laisser faire aussi ? J'ai plus de force que tu ne le penses. Si vous continuez, je saurais me venger. Je t'ai toujours aimé Derek, mais avec tout ça t'es devenu un crétin sans nom.

Avant que les larmes ne puissent monter, il préféra fuir. Mais Derek ne le laissa pas partir et lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Arrête de fuir.

Stiles se retourna violemment vers lui et força pour récupérer son bras.

\- Arrête de faire le yoyo avec moi. Tu me repousses, me chauffes, me repousses de nouveau et là tu me cherches encore. Que veux-tu de moi à la fin ? Que je crève sous ta torture ? T'inquiète t'en es pas loin, encore une fois et mon compte est bon. Au moins tu seras tranquille.

Il n'en pensait pas un mot, évidemment qu'il ne se laisserait pas détruire juste pour un homme. Mais au moins Derek culpabiliserait peut-être.

\- Arrête tes conneries. Tu m'as dit vouloir coucher avec Isaac, je t'ai vu l'embrasser. Et l'autre jour tu m'as surpris. Quelle idée de m'embrasser comme ça, avec tout le monde autour.

\- Quelle bonne blague ! Et ça aurait changé quoi que je t'embrasse sans monde autour ? Sincèrement ? Rien. Ton nombril ne tourne qu'autour de ton sport et ton égo surdimensionné. T'as beau être mignon, t'es qu'un con.

Stiles soupira. Il alla pour repartir mais Derek s'approcha plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ce dernier posa ses mains ses joues et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et Stiles crut que son monde s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus un bruit, plus de pièce, plus rien autre que Derek, ses mains sur son corps, mais surtout ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si douces, si chaudes, délicieusement agréable à embrasser. Il n'y avait plus rien en dehors de lui. De eux. De cet instant sorti de nulle part.

Il redescendit sur terre quand Derek recula lentement. Stiles rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir fermé, pour tomber sur ceux si sublimes du capitaine.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Mais leurs visages étaient toujours aussi proche, l'air se glisser d'une bouche à l'autre, caressant la peau de celui d'en face. Le temps semblait en suspens, en attente d'une potentielle suite.

Après un instant d'absence, Stiles paniqua légèrement. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pour se moquer ?

\- C'est ça. La différence est là. Tu n'aurais pas eu à fuir et j'aurais pu t'embrasser à mon tour.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Stiles poussa Derek d'un seul coup contre le mur pour se jeter sur ses lèvres. Le baiser n'était plus doux. Il était passionnel, leurs corps se fusionnèrent pour profiter de l'instant.

Les mains de Stiles glissaient dans ses cheveux soyeux, alors que celle de Derek se glissaient dans le bas de son dos, le collant au maximum contre son corps. Il glissa même légèrement ses doigts sous son haut, profitant de caresser quelques bouts de peau.

Leur baiser avait le goût de la passion, de l'impatience et de beaucoup de frustration. Stiles s'accrochait à lui telle à une bouée, chaque contact de Derek semblait empli de sincérité et d'un besoin aussi fort que le sien.

Mais un bruit près d'eux les sortit de leur petit nuage. Et lorsqu'une voix de joueur se fit entendre, Derek glissa précipitamment ses mains sur les hanches de son homme pour le repousser d'un coup. Stiles le fixa, étonné. Quand il réalisa qui parlait et l'air quelque peu paniqué de Derek, son cœur se brisa.

Une main se posa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir sa bouche. Il sentit la colère monter. Il ne fallait pas être intelligent pour comprendre ce à quoi penser Stiles. Ce dernier recula d'ailleurs la tête, hors de question de se taire.

\- Je ne suis bon qu'à cacher ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il nota que les garçons partirent directement dans les vestiaires, leur laissant encore un peu de temps.

\- Ok, tout ce qui s'est passé avant ne me met pas à mon avantage. Mais ce n'est pas ça. Juste pas maintenant, pas ici.

\- Pas devant tes coéquipiers ? Je ne fais pas dans les relations cachées. T'as beau être le super capitaine, je ne serais pas le mec que tu te tapes en cachette pour satisfaire des besoins primitifs.

Le dit capitaine soupira, l'attrapa et le plaça dans ses bras. Il posa son menton sur sa tête.

\- Je m'en fiche d'eux. Je ne te veux pas comme un plan cul ou dieu sait quoi. Mes relations ne furent pas des plus faciles auparavant. Donc justement, je veux que cette fois-ci se passe bien. Je veux te garder longtemps. Alors construisons ça ensemble petit à petit.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, le discours de Derek semblait honnête. Et il avait envie d'y croire. Après tout il avait raison. Mais il était quelque peu frustré.

\- Tu fais chier. Depuis le temps que je veux que tu me plaques contre un mur et que tu m'embrasses, c'est moi qui t'es plaqué contre un mur et je peux même plus t'embrasser.

Derek fit une petite tape sur sa tête, faisant reculer Stiles, l'air choqué.

\- Mais aie ! C'est comme ça que tu démarres notre relation ? Dans la haine et la violence ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, à nouveau.

\- Ah ça y est, maintenant que t'as parlé, que tu m'as fait un beau discours, t'as dépensé tout ton quota parole ? Ca par contre c'est pas jouable. Tu le sais que je parle. Faut que tu parles aussi.

Devant l'air je-m'en-foutisme qu'il abordait, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

\- Sinon j'irais voir Isaac. Après tout. Avec lui je discute pas mal.

Derek se renfrogna immédiatement, il retourna Stiles qu'il plaqua contre le mur.

\- Va falloir que vous vous sépariez rapidement.

\- Impossible, on est super pote maintenant.

\- Alors je vais devoir te faire taire régulièrement.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment il arriverait bien à le faire. Derek lui fit un sourire en coin et l'embrassa soudainement. Stiles se sentit fondre sous le contact, il accrocha ses mains au haut du brun, se délectant de ce baiser, qui en effet, avait la capacité de l'empêcher de parler.

Des bruits retentirent à nouveau dans le terrain, Stiles sentit l'hésitation de Derek, mais celui-ci ne se recula pas. Ce fut Stiles qui se détacha de lui, respectant sa demande d'avant.

Il murmura lentement contre ses lèvres, profitant de toujours être caché par les gradins.

\- Pour me faire taire aussi souvent que ça, va falloir me conquérir et m'inviter au resto. J'adore les curly fries, si jamais.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se reculer. Il était clairement prêt à prendre son temps pour pouvoir enfin profiter de l'homme qu'il aimait. Son observation de la salle lui permit de trouver un petit passage pour sortir sans alerter les autres joueurs. Mais avant qu'il ne parte, Derek attrapa sa main lentement.

\- Ce soir, chez moi ? Je t'amènerais manger ça.

Ce murmure lui fit faire un grand sourire.

\- Tu sais parler aux hommes. Je serais là.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit silencieusement. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réserver, le début fut compliqué, mais la suite s'annonçait prometteuse.

Stiles avait hâte de voir où leur relation allait les amener.

* * *

_Et voilà! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin ?_

_Je réfléchis vivement à écrire un petit épilogue, est-ce que cela vous tenterait ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours un bonheur de les avoir !_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici donc le fameux épilogue ! Il ne correspond pas forcément à ce que vous m'avez chacun demandé, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout ahah

En tout cas, cela signe la fin de cette histoire. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir suivi et commenté cette histoire.

Sachez qu'une petite publication arrivera samedi.. !

Bonne lecture en tout cas!

* * *

L'année scolaire venait de se terminer, quelques mois étaient passés depuis cette histoire de vidéos. Pour Stiles, ce fut long et laborieux, mais tout était finalement fini. Il avait passé le cap, les gens avaient fini par oublier cette histoire, les sportifs avaient rapidement calmé leurs ardeurs et les insultes avaient fini par ne plus exister.

Ce fut une véritable libération pour lui.

Il avait d'ailleurs eu un soutien inestimable à ses côtés : Derek.

Leurs débuts furent un peu houleux, ils étaient dans deux mondes différents et avaient deux caractères totalement discordants. Mais ils s'étaient accrochés, avaient appris à se connaître petit à petit et vivaient maintenant une belle relation.

Le premier rendez-vous fut incroyable. Comme promis, Derek l'avait amené manger des curly fries. Mais ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de manger chez le sportif, ne pouvant cesser d'être en contact, de s'embrasser, compensant un long moment de frustration.

Puis ils avaient continué à se voir petit à petit. Et ils avaient fini par réaliser que leurs différences faisaient leurs complémentarités.

Stiles parlait pour les deux, exprimait les sentiments par les mots, quand Derek favorisait les actions.

Et par la force des choses, ils devinrent inséparables. Stiles l'avait présenté, par téléphone, à son père et Scott, quant à Derek, il l'avait présenté comme petit ami officiel à son équipe. Celle-ci fut déconcertée mais n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'y adapter. Les sportifs avaient toujours un peu de mal avec lui, mais préféraient se taire et éviter les contrecoups de leur capitaine.

Puis au fur et à mesure, Stiles avait réalisé qu'il passait clairement plus de temps dans l'appartement de Derek que dans sa chambre universitaire. Ce fut ce qui les amena, en cette fin d'année scolaire, à déménager Stiles chez les deux « frères ». Isaac en était d'ailleurs ravi, leur relation n'avait pas déchanté après sa mise en couple avec Derek, bien au contraire, ils s'étaient énormément liés et faisaient vivre les quatre cents coups au plus vieux. Mais ils avaient vite dû restreindre les contacts prolongés, Derek étant quelqu'un d'extrêmement possessif envers Stiles –pour son plus grand plaisir-.

Ils avaient beaucoup évolué grâce à la présence de l'autre. Stiles était un peu plus calme, un peu plus sportif également… Quant à Derek il s'exprimait un peu plus, autant dans une globalité que sur ses sentiments, même si pour ce dernier, c'était encore en cours de travail. Puis il essayait de s'améliorer sur la technologie. Il n'avait toujours pas d'ordinateur, mais il avait un téléphone plus développé. Mais il avait quand même moins besoin de demander à Stiles de faire des recherches pour lui.

Ils étaient dans une belle harmonie, promettant un bel avenir entre les deux.

Même si Stiles était toujours un peu trop taquin par moment.

\- Eh bien alors Derek…

Derek leva automatiquement les yeux au plafond, il savait très bien ce qu'allait dire son petit ami. Il s'appuya au mur de la cuisine et observant Stiles préparer un plat pour eux.

Ce dernier s'était redressé après avoir entendu la demande du capitaine. Il se mordilla la lèvre attirant instantanément le regard intense de Derek.

\- Alors comme ça tu n'arrives pas à prendre les billets sur ton téléphone et tu n'as pas le courage d'aller directement en ville ?

Derek soupira lentement.

\- Oui Stiles, j'ai besoin de ton ordinateur afin de prendre des billets pour que nous puissions aller voir ton père la semaine prochaine.

\- Grr. Tellement excitant d'entendre le mot ordinateur sortir de ta bouche.

Stiles s'approcha félinement de Derek qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il glissa ses bras autour de son cou et effleura lentement ses lèvres. Ils restèrent un temps sans bouger, échangeant leurs souffles sensuellement jusqu'à ce que Stiles griffe délicatement la nuque de Derek. Cela eut un effet fou sur Derek qui l'embrassa d'un coup, il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses l'incitant à grimper dans ses bras. Chose qui ne tarda pas. Derek s'approcha du centre de la cuisine et le posa sur la table. Leur baiser était excitant, leurs mains se baladaient de partout sur le corps de l'autre, se délectant de chaque contact.

\- Hmhm. Pas que le spectacle n'est pas intéressant mais le repas va cramer là.

Derek grogna en relâchant son petit ami. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser en murmurant contre elles.

\- J'en ai marre que tu me chauffes quand je peux rien faire avec toi.

Stiles l'embrassa rapidement à son tour puis lui fit un grand sourire. Ils finirent par se détacher quand effectivement, une odeur de brûlé envahit la cuisine.

\- Je te jure que ça n'a pas intérêt à être catastrophique par ta faute. Sinon ça va mal finir !

\- Ma faute ?

Derek remit son t-shirt correctement en levant un sourcil.

\- Je veux juste emprunter ton pc.

\- Ah oui ! Non mais. Zut. J'aime beaucoup trop te voir avec un ordinateur en main et je vais être coincé ici ! Je suis pas sûr de vouloir te prêter mon pc si je ne suis pas à côté. Je veux dire, après c'est nul, il n'y a que mon ordi qui profite de toi ! C'est pas juste ! C'est moi qui dois profiter de toi, pas lui. Alors vraiment, non, je suis pas sûr. Ca peut pas attendre ? Non évidement que ça peut pas attendre sinon on va encore oublier. Il faut le faire. Mais c'est injuste. Et tu sais que je n'aime pas l'injustice. D'ailleurs en parlant d'injustice, pour « nos vacances » un de mes profs nous a demandé de lire un livre sur l-

Le capitaine soupira. Heureusement qu'il l'aimait. Mais il préférait le couper de suite, histoire d'avancer.

\- Je peux venir ici, si tu me laisses faire ce que je dois faire tranquillement.

Stiles se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire. L'idée lui convenait parfaitement. Il lui fit un grand signe de tête et lui rappela son mot de passe. Sans plus attendre, Derek partit chercher l'ordinateur, revint pour s'installer sur la table de la cuisine, face à Stiles.

Ce dernier était extrêmement satisfait de la vue et se remit à cuisiner, n'hésitant pas à se retourner de temps à autre pour l'observer.

* * *

Quant à Derek, il se mit à chercher ce qu'il fallait pour avoir des billets. Il n'était pas aussi rapide que Stiles mais il commençait à s'en sortir. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi c'était lui qui devait le faire, alors que ça aurait été mille fois plus efficace fait par Stiles. Mais ce dernier insistait, comme quoi ça « l'entraînait ». D'autant que c'était un évènement déjà assez stressant pour Derek, il allait rencontrer son père. Donc il n'était pas nécessaire de rajouter un élément de stress. Mais soit, il avait quand même consenti à le faire.

Après avoir vérifié les dates avec son homme et être allé chercher son portefeuille, il put finalement réserver les billets. Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, il ne fut pas peu fier d'avoir réussi.

Puis par automatisme, lorsqu'on lui proposa d'enregistrer, il le fit. Mais il ne réalisa qu'après coup qu'il n'avait aucune idée de là où ça avait été mis, dans quel dossier.

Il grogna pour la forme, attirant le regard intrigué de Stiles, puis essaya de chercher sur le bureau d'ordinateur. Il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait et commença à s'énerver. Le cuisinier du jour nota rapidement la contrariété qui émanait de sa personne.

\- Ok. Evite de tuer mon pc s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Derek grogna de nouveau, il aurait souhaité ne pas demander d'aide mais s'il voulait les billets, il n'avait pas le choix.

\- J'ai appuyé sur « enregistrer ». Mais je ne sais pas où c'est.

Il lui lança un regard noir alors que son petit ami lui faisait un sourire en coin moqueur.

\- T'es trop adorable. Bon j'en ai plein les mains donc je ne vais pas toucher mon ordi, mais t'as qu'à fouiller dans les dossiers.

\- …

\- Là où y'a inscrit « images » ou « document ». Peu de chance qu'il soit dans mes dossiers de cours, donc commence par là. Tu as vu le nom ?

\- La date du jour…

\- Bien, comme ça, tu trouveras plus facilement. Donc commence par ses dossiers, si tu ne trouves pas, tu m'appelles.

Derek se retint de rajouter quoique ce soit quand il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis se mit à chercher. Il commença par chercher dans le dossier « document », il essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur les noms des autres fichiers présents comme « la reproduction des pandas » ou « Système A/B/O des loups »… Il leva les yeux au ciel, c'était désespérant et il savait d'ores et déjà que si Stiles lisait ça, il aurait un résumé à un moment donné.

Mais ce fut un échec. Il n'y avait pas les billets. Il changea donc et dirigea sa souris le dossier photo. Il fut étonné d'y voir plein de petits sous dossiers, souvent noté des dates et l'occasion lié avec. Mais son regard fut vite attiré par un dossier, le seul sans date, nommé « Derek ». Sa curiosité fut piquée à vif.

La raison ne l'emporta pas dessus, il ouvrit discrètement donc le dossier, observant du coin de l'œil son amant.

Puis il bloqua dessus.

\- Tu…

Il ne se rendait même pas compte d'avoir parlé. Il n'entendit pas Stiles réagir à sa phrase. Il fixait juste chaque photo présentée en miniature. Il en ouvrit une au hasard et s'en étonna.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quoi ?

Stiles s'inquiéta de l'air sur le visage de son homme. Il se lava et sécha rapidement les mains pour pouvoir le rejoindre.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, Derek leva son regard vers lui.

\- Tu les as gardées ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se mit près de lui. Il regarda son ordinateur, écarquilla les yeux et ferma d'un coup sec l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il passa sa main sur son visage sous le regard attentif de Derek.

\- Ok c'est gênant.

Derek fixait toujours intensément Stiles.

\- Isaac m'avait dit que tu les avais jetées.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre avant de s'affaler sur une chaise à côté de lui.

\- Ok, je les avais jetées.

Il joua avec un couvert posé sur la table. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. C'était évidemment les photos du fameux match de basket. Effectivement, dans un premier temps s'en était vraiment débarrassé. Elles étaient bien dans la poubelle du pc. Mais quand leur histoire avait un peu commencé, il y avait repensé. Et dans une soirée un peu difficile, il les avait récupérées et stockées. Ces photos étaient vraiment magnifiques, tout du moins, Derek l'était. Il n'assumait pas avoir des images cachées comme ça, surtout que depuis le temps, il avait oublié qu'il les avait. Après tout, il avait l'homme directement. Alors pourquoi se contenter des photos ?

Mais ça restait gênant.

\- Je suis désolé. Mais enfin voilà. J'y peux rien si t'es terriblement sexy dessus. J'y peux rien si j'ai pas réussi à jeter ça ! Ok je les ai récupérées. Mais ça aurait été du gâchis. J'étais le seul à les avoir. Et puis c'était au départ… Je…

Il commençait sincèrement à paniquer. Il se calma instantanément quand Derek posa sa main sur les siennes.

\- C'est… quand même mignon. Et un peu flippant.

Derek sentit le regard surpris sur lui.

\- Mignon ?

Il détourna le regard vers les casseroles. Mignon ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Mais il devait admettre que de savoir que Stiles conservait des photos de lui, malgré l'histoire qui allait autour, était mignon.

\- Tu trouves ça mignon ?

\- Et flippant.

\- Mais mignon ?

Stiles se leva d'un coup et se glissa dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as jamais dit que tu me trouvais mignoooooooon !

Il le serra fort contre lui alors que Derek soupirait.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Derek sentit Stiles se tendre puis se reculer. Il vit un air quelque peu frustré sur son visage.

\- Ah oui ? Et quand ?

Il fronça des sourcils. Stiles caressa sa joue tendrement.

\- Désolé. Je sais que tu… m'apprécies. Que tu me trouves sexy. Mais avoue que tu ne me dis pas grand-chose de plus. Je ne sais même pas ce qui fait que tu sors avec moi aujourd'hui. Mais je t'en veux pas, tu me le fais ressentir par tes gestes. Et ça c'est l'essentiel.

Stiles embrassa le front de Derek et repartit vers les fourneaux. Mais ce dernier lui attrapa la main et le força à se retourner. Stiles se mordit la lèvre, gêné d'avoir lancé ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas trop embêter Derek avec cette histoire de discussion.

Le regard de Derek en disait long sur son envie que Stiles en dise plus.

\- Ca va Derek. Je le sais. Ce n'était pas un reproche.

Derek grogna. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il devait faire un effort.

\- Je sors avec toi parce que tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Tu es gentil, aimant et quelques fois drôle.

\- Quelque f-

Il n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek posa sa main sur ses lèvres. Il allait parler, pas besoin qu'il le coupe toutes les deux minutes. Il ne prêta d'ailleurs pas trop attention à l'air scandalisé de Stiles pour le « quelques fois drôle ».

\- Laisse-moi finir sinon j'arrête.

Stiles fit une petite bouille mais fit aussi un petit signe de tête. Il se tairait.

\- Je disais donc. On se connaissait depuis bien longtemps, déjà en ce temps-là je t'appréciais énormément. Mais nous étions jeunes et je ne pensais pas que cette appréciation était de l'attirance. Je pensais aimer les filles. Puis on s'est éloignés, les problèmes se sont enchaînés de mon côté et voilà.

Son amant fit une petite mine triste, depuis le temps, Derek lui avait raconté son histoire et il comprenait mieux son attitude. Il lui serra légèrement la main.

\- Puis y'a quelques mois de ça, tu es réapparu dans ma vie un peu soudainement. Et ce week-end à l'hôtel m'a fait remonter des vieux sentiments. Tu avais bien grandi et tu es devenu encore plus magnifique. Rapidement j'ai compris que tout ce qui faisait toi me plaisait.

Il reprit sa respiration, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de parler. Il vit que son homme se mordillait la lèvre, l'émotion à fleur de peau.

\- Et puis on est sorti ensemble. Pas toujours aisé. Mais comme je disais, t'es quelqu'un de formidable. Gentil, attentionné, aimant, passionné… Puis effectivement, très sexy, magnifique et mignon.

Stiles se glissa dans ses bras et le serra avec force. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir autant d'amour d'un coup. Il déposa de long baiser sur tout le visage de Derek.

\- Et Stiles ?

Derek le vit se reculer, pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à encaisser quelque chose de plus. Mais quitte à y être…

\- Je ne « t'apprécie » pas. Je t'aime.

Ce fut le coup de trop pour Stiles qui l'embrassa sans retenu. Il se glissa entre les cuisses de Derek pour se coller complètement à lui. Le baiser était d'une force, passionné, sensuel et émotionnellement incroyable pour les deux. Puis finalement Stiles s'écarta lentement pour reprendre de l'air et posa son front contre le sien. Son cœur battait incroyablement vite, c'était la plus belle déclaration qu'il avait pu avoir.

\- Je t'aime tellement aussi.

Il embrassa rapidement ses lèvres. Derek lui offrit un de ses rares sourires auquel Stiles lui répondit avec ferveur. Il était tellement heureux.

\- Je n'ai plus aussi faim qu'avant. Ou faim d'autre chose.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre sensuellement avant de glisser sa main le long de son torse. Derek fit un bruit rauque, écarta d'un coup Stiles, se leva et le porta. Lui non plus n'avait plus très faim. Il se dirigea vers leur chambre alors que le plus jeune mordillait chaque parcelle de son corps, touchant les points les plus sensibles de son corps puis embrassant le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Hmm… Je… Moi j'avais faim les gars.

Isaac, pauvre colocataire, observait les deux garçons se diriger vers leur chambre.

\- Vous êtes injustes. J'ai faim. Et vous allez être bruyant encore !

Derek grogna en réponse. Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta et maintint Stiles d'un bras. Il fouilla sa poche arrière, se retenant d'être bruyant face aux attentions du plus jeune, attrapa son portefeuille et lui lança dessus.

\- Débrouille-toi avec ça.

\- … Bien.

Isaac regarda les deux garçons s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Il soupira de désespoir.

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Il quitta rapidement l'appartement lorsque les premiers gémissements se firent entendre. Il était heureux pour eux, aucun doute. Il était ravi de vivre avec son frère et son meilleur ami. Mais sincèrement, avait-il toujours à subir les gémissements de ces deux ?

* * *

_Même si c'est la fin, une petite review ? _

_Encore merci pour votre soutien, et à bientôt !_


End file.
